Heal Me Kill Me
by Goodgame
Summary: Post 2x16. Après le départ de Clarke, Bellamy essaye de gérer tant bien que mal le camp, ses amis et le sentiment d'abandon provoqué par Clarke. Et si elle ne revenait plus jamais ? Bellamy ira-t-il la chercher ? Bellarke fanfiction.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour à vous tous ! Voici ma première fanfiction sur Bellarke qui se situe 1 mois après la fin de la saison 2. En espérant que cela vous plaise, bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **-1 mois-**

Clarke est partie depuis 1 mois.  
Au départ, nous avons tous cru qu'elle allait revenir au bout de quelques jours mais nous nous sommes tous trompés. Son départ a été difficile à digérer. Certains ont été soulagés de son absence comme Octavia et Jasper et d'autres dévastés par sa fuite, comme sa mère, Raven et moi. Depuis qu'elle est partie, nous n'avons aucune nouvelles et aucune piste d'où est-ce qu'elle pourrait s'en être allée. Après quelques temps, suite à son départ, nous avons dû prendre des décisions. Renforcer nos défenses de peur que les Grounders nous attaquent et établir des liens avec ceux qui nous ont rejoints. L'alliance ne tient plus qu'à un fil depuis la fugue de Clarke, certains du peuple des arbres nous ont rejoints car ils n'étaient plus d'accord avec Lexa.  
J'ai aussi pris la décision de devenir le co-leader du peuple du ciel avec Abby pour le bien-être de mes amis, de mon peuple et pour tenir la promesse que j'ai tenu envers Clarke. Et même avec mon statut très occupé et important de co-leader, je ne perds pas un instant pour fouiller les environs, chercher des indices ou des pistes pour retrouver mon amie.  
J'ai pris sur mes épaules pour aider tous ceux qui ont survécu au Mont Weather. Octavia a pris son départ avec dédain en me disant qu'elle méritait d'être seule après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Ses mots résonnent dans ma tête à chaque fois que je suis seul. J'ai tué plus de 300 personnes aussi, Clarke n'en est pas la seule fautive, mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a quelques chose d'autre dans la haine qu'éprouve ma petite sœur.  
La nuit est tombée. La plupart des gens sont dans leurs tentes ou dans l'arche et je profite de ce moment pour me détendre autour d'un bon feu de camp. Je fixe les arbres pour surveiller notre camp et j'ai toujours le secret espoir que Clarke arrive par la forêt et qu'elle ait pris la décision de revenir vers nous. Au bout d'un moment, je sens une main lourde se poser sur mon épaule : Lincoln. Je hoche la tête et lui montre le rondin de bois à côté du mien pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir. Depuis un mois, il est d'une grande aide, il nous apprend à chasser, à connaître l'utilité de chaque plante et la survie dans ce milieu hostile. Il se comporte plus comme un des nôtres au contraire d'Octavia qui devient de jour en jour une Grounder redoutable.

 **\- Je suis allé voir Monty. Il a trouvé un moyen de pirater les caméras qui étaient présentes sur tout notre territoire. Ryder, Ema et Lanis vont à tour de rôle inspecter les moniteurs pour la trouver, Bellamy. Elle ne peut pas être très loin...** me dit Lincoln en fixant les flammes orangés.

 **\- J'ai déjà inspecté tout ce qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de notre camp, Lincoln. Elle ne veut pas être retrouvée, elle a peut-être quitté notre continent ou alors...**

 **\- Ne pense même pas à cette dernière option. Clarke est une battante et débrouillarde. Elle a dû trouver un endroit où se réfugier. Dès que la nouvelle saison aura commencé, j'enverrais un messager dans nos clans alliés pour savoir si elle ne s'y est pas réfugié.**

Lincoln se lève et avant qu'il ne s'éloigne :

 **-Merci Linc', mais je ne pense pas qu'elle reviendra. Si tu avais vu son visage et la culpabilité qui la rongeait, cette image me hantera toute ma vie.**

Il me regarde avec compréhension et part retrouver ma sœur. Et moi, je me retrouve, seul, perdu dans mes pensées.

 **-2 mois-**

La nouvelle année vient à peine de commencer, le froid s'installe durement, la neige tombe très souvent et le froid nous fait peur. Nous n'étions pas préparés à cela.  
Malgré notre surveillance via les caméras, nous n'avons toujours pas de signe de vie de Clarke. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter, nous avons déjà perdu 3 personnes mortes de froid alors je n'imagine même pas pour Clarke qui doit être seule. Si je n'avais pas ce rôle de co-leader, je serais déjà parti à sa recherche même si j'ignore où elle se trouve. Mais tout le monde y met de son sien pour la trouver. Raven et Wick ont poussé les communications radio à fond en faisant passer un message pour elle. Monty essaye de trouver une trace d'elle avec les ordinateurs et une équipe de Grounders mené par Monroe fouille les contrés éloignés. Je sors de l'Arche où une réunion avec les anciens, Kane, Abby et moi-même a eu lieu. Nous avons dû prendre des décisions pour la survie de notre peuple et cela ne me plaît pas. Mais en tant que co-leader, je dois faire des choix qui ne sont pas les miens. Clarke le comprendrait si elle était là, mais voilà, elle a disparu, et plus les jours passent, plus je me dis que je ne reverrais plus mon amie. J'avance vers notre « place publique » où Monty, Jasper, Octavia, Lincoln, Raven et Wick sont en train de tester le nouveau _Monty's Mooshine_. Ma sœur me voit la première et son sourire s'efface à la seconde même. Elle pose sa main sur mon avant-bras et me demande :

 **\- C'est pire que ce qu'on pensait ?** Je hoche la tête. Je n'ai pas envie d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle aussitôt. Les autres s'arrêtent de suite de parler pour regarder la discussion silencieuse entre Octavia et moi. En voyant leurs regards pleins de questions, je cède :

 **\- Ils... Nous. Nous avons pris la décision d'aller d'ici deux jours au Mont Weather récupérer des vivres, des fournitures et des armes. Nous n'avons pas le choix pour notre survie.**

Tout le monde à l'air d'être choqué par ce que je viens de dire. Raven se presse contre Wick, Octavia regarde son arme tandis que Lincoln fixe les nuages. Monty me regarde d'un air suppliant et je ne peux que hausser les épaules. En deux mois, nous évitons le plus possible d'évoquer l'une des pires histoires de nos vies les tortures, la perte d'une proche et le génocide dont je suis coupable mais que personne ne soupçonne. Je n'ai jamais raconté en détails ce qu'il s'est passé. Jasper vient vers moi et pointe un doigt accusateur sur ma poitrine. Je crois que l'alcool lui donne du courage.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on va te suivre au Mont Weather ? Toi et tes nouveaux amis, les dirigeants, vous allez y aller seuls, à voler et marcher sur les cadavres du Mont Weather. Mais ne compte pas pour moi pour cautionner ce genre de chose, mon pote.**

Il crache ses mots avec tellement de rancœur que j'en suis choqué qu'il puisse me parler comme ça. Depuis l'accident du Mont Weather, notre relation a toujours été tendu mais je ne le savais pas si remonté encore maintenant. Je respire un bon coup et essaye de ne pas trop m'énerver quand je réponds :

 **\- Je suis venu vous informer de ce que nous allions faire, et si certains d'entre vous veulent venir avec, ils peuvent, mais je ne force personne.**

 **\- Et tu crois qu'après ton retour avec une tonne de vêtements, de nourriture, de fournitures et tout ce qui nous permettra de survivre, tout va être beau et rose ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil Bellamy, je préfère encore crever de faim que d'accepter tout cela !** Finit de hurler Jasper. Les gens du camp nous regardent d'un œil bizarre. Octavia essaye de faire retomber la pression en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Jasper. Je sens qu'il a envie de vider son sac et qu'il n'en a pas fini avec moi.

 **\- Jasper, nous le faisons parce qu'on nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous avons perdu déjà 2 adultes et une enfant à cause de ce temps et nous ne savons pas si le temps va s'aggraver ou non. Et tu le sais bien autant que moi que je n'ai aucune envie d'aller là-bas... Mais nous devons le faire et je pense que Maya...** Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que Jasper me décroche un poing dans la figure. Il a une sacré droite !

 **\- Ne prononce plus jamais son prénom devant moi, Bellamy !** me crache-t-il avec amertume. **Si elle est morte c'est de la faute de Clarke. Tu étais là avec elle et Monty et tu l'as laissé tuer des centaines d'innocents.**

 **\- Mais nous n'avions aucune autre solution pour tous vous sauvez ! Et maintenant, je prends la décision d'aller prendre ce qui reste au Mont Weather pour nous sauver encore une fois, Jasper !** Je ne me contiens plus et lui hurle dessus. Je fais le plus grand des efforts pour me retenir de ne pas lui renvoyer un uppercut dans sa mâchoire.

Il s'éloigne de moi et fait quelques pas vers sa tente. Il s'arrête et se retourne vers moi :

 **\- Clarke a tué des centaines d'innocents et maintenant que tout le monde est en train de pourrir et qu'il fait trop froid, vous allez les voler. Si ce n'est pas misérable de ta part d'essayer de jouer le héros alors que tu n'en es pas un.**

 **\- Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un héros mais maintenant que Clarke n'est plus là, je prends les choses en mains pour que nous puissions survivre. Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous et c'est ce que je fais.** Tout le monde me regarde. Je ne m'épanche pas souvent publiquement sur elle mais je décide quand même de déballer tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur ce soir.

 **\- Et une chose, Jasper. Clarke n'est pas la seule responsable dans l'histoire. J'avais la main sur le levier avec elle. J'ai pris cette décision avec elle et elle hantera nos vies éternellement. J'ai autant de sang sur les mains qu'elle.** Tout le monde me regarde avec de grands yeux et reste silencieux. Je n'ai jamais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé exactement dans la salle des commandes. Je commence à m'éloigner de cette réunion et ce face à face. Une migraine est en train de me faire souffrir. Octavia me saisit le poignet et me force à me tourner vers elle. Elle me dit d'une petite voix :

 **\- Bell... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je...**

 **\- Pas maintenant, O'.** Je quitte la place pour m'asseoir à la lisière de la foret et regarder les étoiles. Je fais ce que je fais tous les soirs depuis 2 mois. Je me demande ce que ferait Clarke, si elle pense à nous, à moi. Comment aurait-elle réagi et, bon sang, où-est-elle ?

Je regarde mon sac depuis plus de 10 minutes comme si j'attendais qu'un miracle se produise, une tempête ou je ne sais quoi qui pourrait nous empêcher de retourner au Mont Weather. J'ai constitué mon équipe Lincoln, Harper, Miller, Monty et Wick m'accompagnent. Nous serons accompagnés des gardes, Kane et de quelques Grounders. Je sors de ma tente avec mon sac sur le dos et je vois que tout le monde m'attend. Je ne m'arrête pas et continue mon chemin. Plus vite on se met en route, plus vite nous pourrons finir tout cela.

Le chemin est long. Les 6 premières heures se passent bien, chacun discute de nombreux sujets, je prends même la parole pour ce qui concerne la chasse. Puis plus nous approchons de notre destination plus l'ambiance est lourde et électrique, chacun doit se remémorer tout ce que nous avons fait pour survivre. Je me rappelle de Clarke qui m'envoie en mission suicide comme agent infiltré, la torture à mon arrivée, ma rencontre avec Maya et son aide précieuse. Puis les décisions difficiles, Clarke qui part à Tondc, ma mission de sauver les 47, détruire le brouillard acide et actionner le levier qui a tué plus de 300 personnes, que ce soit des coupables autant que des innocents. J'essaie de me reprendre même si la tristesse et les remords me submergent. Dans chaque souvenir que j'ai de mes souffrances, Clarke y est présente, mais je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir. Je lui ai déjà pardonné depuis le temps.

Nous nous frayons un chemin entre les arbres et la végétation quand nous arrivons devant l'énorme porte du complexe. Chacun s'arrête comme un seul homme et plus personne ne parle. Je respire un bon coup et me dirige vers l'entrée. Soudain l'air me manque et je vois des centaines et des centaines de tombes sur le terrain. David Miller se saisit de son arme et scrute les environs. Je m'avance vers l'une des tombes et vois inscrit sur une des croix : _Lee._ Un des gardes du Mont Weather qui a été un allié de taille dans notre mission mais qui est mort par ma faute. Sur d'autres tombes, aucun nom n'apparaît. Je ne comprends pas qui pourrait avoir fait ça, personne n'a survécu à part Emerson mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il soit revenu ici. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je suis prêt à me dégager quand j'entends une voix me dire doucement :

 **\- Bellamy, Miller pense que des personnes ont pu enterrer tous les hommes de la montagne pour pouvoir investir les lieux. Nous devons être sur nos gardes.**

Je hoche la tête vers Kane. Nous prenons nos armes et allons vers la porte qui est entrouverte. Je suis entouré par mes amis quand je vois une tâche rouge vers ma droite sous un arbre. Je décide d'aller voir de plus près et m'aperçois que c'est une tombe. Mais elle n'est pas comme toutes les autres. Des pierres et des lierres ornent le pourtour et comme croix, une grande écorce d'arbre est peinte. Kane me crie que cela pourrait être un piège mais je m'en fiche. Je m'approche jusqu'à que mes pieds touchent les pierres. L'écorce représente un magnifique champ de coquelicot rouge flamboyant et au milieu des fleurs, un prénom à l'écriture fine : _Maya._

Soudainement, mes jambes flanchent sous l'émotion. C'est Clarke qui a fait cela. Pas que la tombe de Maya mais celles de tous les autres. Je reconnais son talent artistique par cœur. Elle a dû se sentir tellement coupable qu'elle a voulu expier ses fautes en enterrant toutes nos victimes. J'aurais dû être là, à cet instant avec elle. J'aurais dû partir avec elle, la retenir encore plus ou je ne sais quelle solution pour qu'elle ne traverse pas tout ça toute seule. Elle aurait été là aussi pour moi, on se serait soutenu entre co-leaders et amis. Je me rends compte que personne ne peut comprendre ce que je traverse en ce moment même à part Clarke. J'essuie rageusement les quelques larmes qui coulent. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit pleurer. Un co-leader ne doit montrer aucune faiblesse. Je caresse doucement la peinture et l'admire. Je ressens la mélancolie et la culpabilité qu'elle a voulu transmettre à travers sa peinture.

 **\- Bellamy !** Je me retourne pour voir Lincoln trottiner vers moi. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur et dévisage la tombe.

 **\- C'est...**

 **\- Oui, c'est Clarke qui a fait tout cela.** Je me remets debout, lui fais face alors qu'il a un petit sourire sur le visage. Je le dévisage. C'est rare de le voir avec une autre expression que celle du guerrier. Avant que je ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il a en tête, il me dit :

 **\- Peut-être qu'elle est ici. Dans le Mont Weather. C'est pour cela qu'on ne la trouvait pas !**

 **\- Tu as peut-être raison Lincoln** , soufflais-je en reprenant mon chemin vers la porte.

Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai vraiment l'espoir de revoir Clarke saine et sauve. J'attrape mon arme et cours à toute allure vers la porte, je pousse les Grounders qui râlent et me retrouve devant l'énorme porte. J'actionne la poignée mais Kane s'interpose.

 **-Non ! On ne sait pas si d'autres hommes ont pris possession du bâtiment. Nous ne...**

 **\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque, je sais, je sais,** coupais-je Kane en plein élan. **Mais je suis sûr qu'aucune personne n'a pris place ici. C'est Clarke.**

Kane place ses mains sur mes épaules, il fait cela à chaque fois qu'il veut me calmer. Quand la sagesse rencontre le rebelle. Je le laisse faire. Kane pensera sûrement qu'il a un peu d'influence positive sur moi.

 **\- Fils. Je sais que tu veux retrouver Clarke plus que n'importe qui mais...**

Je me dégage de son étreinte et ouvre la porte en grand. Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'appelle « Fils », je ne suis le fils de personne et il a raison, je veux retrouver Clarke à tout prix et je n'ai pas de seconde à perdre. J'emprunte le dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers pour arriver, essoufflé, dans la grande salle mais je n'y trouve aucun signe de vie humaine. J'observe la pièce qui encore quelques semaines étaient remplis de cadavres, mais il n'y a plus aucune trace de notre génocide. On pourrait même croire qu'aucun drame ne s'est déroulé ici. J'attends que tout le monde m'ait rejoint pour crier mes ordres :

 **\- Nous allons nous séparer en 5 équipes. 3 Grounders pour le niveau 1, Wick, Monty et David pour le niveau 2, les gardes et Kane pour les niveaux 3 et 4, Harper et Miller pour les niveaux 5 et 6. Lincoln et moi-même allons nous occuper du niveau 7 et de l'armurerie. Compris ?**

Chacun accueille mes ordres par un hochement de tête et je continue d'une voix autoritaire :

 **\- Clarke est peut-être ici. Je sais c'est peut-être fou de ma part mais si vous la trouvez, venez me chercher directement. Faites attention, vérifiez que personne d'autres n'ait pris place ici et commencez à faire des tas de ce que nous aurons peut-être besoin pour le camp.**

Je n'attends pas une autre confirmation de leur part pour filer dans les escaliers. Lincoln a dû mal à suivre et s'exclame :

 **\- Hé ! Calme-toi. Si elle est là, elle ne pourra pas s'enfuir comme ça.**

 **\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'elle trouvera un moyen de s'échapper si elle ne veut pas rester avec nous.**

Lincoln rigole. Encore quelque chose que je n'avais jamais découvert chez lui. Il sait qu'elle est aussi têtue que moi, j'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

 **\- Pourquoi le niveau 7, Bellamy ?**

 **\- C'est ici que se trouve le bureau de Dante, toutes les informations nous concernant et sur le monde s'y trouve. Je la connais trop bien pour savoir qu'elle ne resterait pas ici éternellement et qu'elle voudra trouver une autre cachette. Les armes sont juste à côté, elle ne risquera pas sa vie, j'en suis certain.**

 **\- Tu la connais par cœur, on dirait que vous êtes les deux faces d'une même pièce.**

Je me retourne pour voir un petit sourire son visage. Il a beau être extrêmement sérieux la plupart du temps, sa sagesse et sa pointe d'humour apaisent les situations les plus sombres.  
Nous arrivons dans le bureau et, comme je me doutais plus nous avancions dans les couloirs, Clarke n'est pas là. Je fouille chaque recoin de la pièce alors que Lincoln s'occupe de l'armurerie. Je trouve des dossiers sur des armes nucléaires, des intelligences artificiels, des îles exploitées par l'armée avant l'apocalypse mais rien qui ne me parle vraiment. Je fourre tout dans un sac et laisserais Raven et Wick exploiter tout cela.

 **\- Bellamy ! Bellamy !** La voix pressante de Lincoln me sort du bureau en vitesse et je le vois se tenir à côté d'un mur remplis d'armes.

 **\- Qu'est ce qui se passe Lincoln ?**

 **\- Il manque 2 pistolets, un sac de randonné, des couteaux... C'est sûr que Clarke était ici mais...**

 **\- Mais quoi ?!** Je m'impatiente devant le visage impassible de Lincoln et il continue doucement :

 **\- J'ai vu ça sur le mur qui me fait penser qu'elle est repartie. Ce n'était pas là i mois.**

Je ne comprends qu'au moment où je suis du regard son bras qui pointe le mur derrière moi. Et je lis en silence la preuve que Clarke était ici :

 _« Un problème crée ne peut être résolu en réfléchissant de la même manière qu'il a été créé. »  
-C.  
_

Je reconnaîtrais entre milles l'écriture de Clarke. Elle a agrémenté sa phrase par des dessins de constellations et de nature. Si elle a laissé une preuve de son passage ici à côté des armes, c'est qu'elle connait mon penchant pour les armes. Elle savait que je partirais à sa recherche, par ce mot et ses dessins. Je sais qu'elle essaye de me rassurer, j'en suis certain. Un rire nerveux s'échappe de ma bouche pendant que je pose ma tête sur le mur. La citation qu'elle a écrite est d'Albert Einstein. Sur l'Arche, les professeurs nous parlaient souvent de lui. Il a, avec Oppenheimer, contribué à la réalisation de bombes nucléaires des siècles auparavant. Clarke et moi avons toujours eu une passion pour les faits historiques. Je cherche dans ma mémoire un message que je pourrais lui laisser si elle décide de revenir ici, pendant que je sens que des gardes et Kane embarquent les armes et les provisions. Une citation d'Albert Einstein me vient à l'esprit. Je m'empare d'une craie qui traînait et écrit juste à côté :

 _«_ _En plein cœur de toute difficulté se cache une possibilité. »_

 _-B._

* * *

Voila ! C'était le 1er chapitre de "Heal Me Kill Me", l'histoire comportera 5 chapitres. J'espère vraiment que cela vous a plu, je suis ouverte au reviews et tout commentaires, bon ou mauvais ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensez. J'espère pouvoir publier le 2ème chapitre de la fiction avant la fin de la semaine prochaine.  
Je voulais remercier du plus profond de mon coeur ma chère BFFOFF, **AmandineH,** qui ma poussé (elle ma carrément harcelée) pour publier cette histoire et qui as gentiment acceptée de corrigée ma fiction. Merci mon chou !

A bientôt !

 **-Géraldine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour à tous ! Je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu quelques problèmes de connexion internet... Et je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, cela m'as beaucoup touché. Bon assez de blabla, je vous laisse lire le chapitre 2 !**

* * *

 **\- 3 mois -**

L'hiver sur terre est plus dur que ce que nous pensions, même si Lincoln nous avait prévenu. Le froid brutal et la neige abondante nous obligent à rester dans l'Arche. Malgré les vivres et les équipements du Mont Weather, nous avons dû nous résoudre à vivre tous à l'intérieur de notre ancienne maison spatiale. Faire entrer une centaine de personnes dedans et les faire vivre en harmonie n'est pas facile tous les jours, mais nous ne déplorons aucune perte humaine. La seule perte que je garde encore en tête est celle de Clarke. Je ne peux m'empêcher depuis 3 mois de m'inquiéter pour elle à chaque fois que je laisse mon esprit divaguer. J'essaie de me dire qu'elle est en sécurité, saine et sauve, mais je ne crois que ce que je vois. Après avoir eu la confirmation que Clarke était au Mont Weather quelques temps avant nous, je m'en veux terriblement de n'avoir pas eu l'idée de m'y rendre avant. J'ai raté mon amie de peu, j'en suis sûr.

Je prends mon tour de garde dans la cabane de fortune que nous avons fabriqué avec Raven et Wick. Même si le système de chauffage fabriqué par ce dernier est une réussite, je grelotte en observant la foret qui s'étend devant moi. Le petit bruit que j'entends sous mes pieds me confirme que Monty et Miller ont bien reçu mon message et viennent sûrement me demander des explications. La trappe s'ouvre. J'aperçois les yeux en amandes de mon ami. Je hoche la tête et l'invite silencieusement à me rejoindre, suivi de près par Nathan avec son éternel bonnet vissé sur le crâne. Quand nous avions retrouvé dans des affaires ce fameux bonnet, l'expression de Nathan était semblable à un enfant qui découvre ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. Je souris à ce souvenir joyeux qui efface momentanément ma tristesse habituelle. Miller et Monty s'installent sur de vieilles chaises en face de moi et me lancent un coup d'œil appuyé pour que je parle. Monty n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon silence. Il joint ses mains devant lui et me dit :

 **\- Bon, c'est quoi cette urgence ? Parce que recevoir un message accroché à une flèche au-dessus de mon bureau dans mon labo avec écrit dessus : « Toi & Miller. RDV cabane au coucher de soleil. URGENT. Soyez discret. », je pense que ce n'est pas pour nous offrir à boire, pas vrai ?**

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer. Je regarde par le hublot pour vérifier que personne ne soit dans le parage avant de dire :

 **\- Oui, je voulais vous parler car j'ai un plan en tête et actuellement, je ne peux faire confiance qu'à vous deux.**

Je fixe un point imaginaire au-dessus d'eux pendant que je vois leurs moues dubitatives. Ça me fait mal d'admettre que je ne peux plus avoir confiance en Octavia sur tout ce qui concerne Clarke. Elle s'énerve dès que je la mentionne et Lincoln est beaucoup trop précieux à notre peuple pour lui donner des responsabilités en plus.

 **\- Quel est ton plan, Bellamy ?** me demande Monty qui s'impatiente, au vu de sa jambe qui tremble. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, Nathan répond à ma place :

 **\- Chercher Clarke. Pas vrai ?**

 **\- C'est cela. Cela fait 3 mois depuis hier qu'elle est partie et je ne peux pas continuer de vivre ma vie en sachant qu'elle est sûrement seule dehors sans nous.**

J'ai failli répondre « sans moi » mais je me suis repris assez tôt. Pas besoin que Monty et Miller se fassent des idées sur ce que je peux ressentir ou non pour mon amie.

 **\- J'ai décidé d'aller la chercher dès que la neige cessera de tomber.**

Après la fin de ma phrase, je les vois hocher la tête et réfléchir. Je sais aussi qu'ils veulent que Clarke revienne parmi nous.

 **\- Mais nous ne savons pas quand finira ce satané hiver, Bell ! C'est notre premier hiver ici sur terre, cela pourrait encore durer des mois,** me répond Monty.

 **\- Je me suis déjà renseigné auprès de Lincoln et de Ryder. Ils m'ont dit que la neige finira sûrement de tomber d'ici un mois, même un peu plus tôt. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous en parler, le temps de tout préparer.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord pour venir, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'est pas allé se dégourdir les jambes dans la forêt !** s'exclame Miller qui a l'air excitée par une nouvelle mission.

 **\- Je suis partant aussi Bellamy. On veut retrouver Clarke autant que toi, nous avons besoin d'elle.**

Je regarde mes pieds, frottant une tâche imaginaire sur le sol. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais en tête. J'apprécie vraiment leur sollicitude mais j'ai besoin de le faire seul. J'ai seulement besoin de leur aide pour partir en paix. J'allais leurs répondre lorsque j'entends un craquement de branche à l'extérieur. Je me mets tout de suite sur mes gardes. J'ordonne aux garçons de se taire et vérifie les alentours. Personne. Je dois devenir légèrement paranoïaque.

 **\- En fait, je pars seul. Mais...**

Je vois Monty qui ouvre la bouche et mes deux amis ont l'air étonnés par ma décision. Avant qu'ils ne rajoutent un seul mot, je continue :

 **\- Mais j'ai besoin de vous au camp. Je ne peux pas partir pendant je ne sais combien de temps sans savoir que le camp est en sécurité. Miller, je veux que tu prennes ma place en tant que co-leader. Je sais que tu feras les bons choix pour tous les garder en sécurité. J'informerais Abby et Marcus de ma décision.**

Je le regarde dans les yeux et je vois bien qu'il pèse le pour et le contre de ma proposition. Même si nous avons pu prendre de mauvaises décisions par le passé, je sais que désormais le camp sera en sécurité avec lui. Il hoche la tête et tend sa main vers moi. Je la saisis et la serre fermement, en posant mon autre main dessus.

 **\- J'accepte. Tu pourras partir à la recherche de notre princesse. Je prendrais soin de notre peuple.**

\- Merci mec.

Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, je sais déjà que la moitié de mon plan est déjà sur les rails. Maintenant il me reste Monty. Je me tourne vers lui et il me scrute en attendant nerveusement que je lui demande ce que je veux de lui.

 **\- Monty, ton rôle sera moins stressant, je te le promets.** Je le vois sourire, ce qui nous détend tous les trois. **J'ai besoin que tu fabriques un transmetteur longue portée pour moi.** Son sourire se fane dans l'instant. Je sais que je lui demande beaucoup en peu de temps. Il est sur ce transmetteur depuis notre départ du Mont Weather. **Je ne sais pas où est Clarke et nous avons une surveillance constante des moniteurs ici. Je dois avoir un lien permanent avec vous jusqu'à ce que je la trouve.**

Nathan et Monty lèvent les yeux vers moi. J'ai soufflé ces derniers mots et ils comprennent leurs portés. Je ne reviendrais pas au camp tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé. Ça pourrait prendre 2 semaines comme une année. Je prends le risque de m'éloigner de la seule famille que j'ai pour Clarke, mais cela est une évidence pour moi. Pour avancer dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de la retrouver et la faire revenir chez nous. Je reporte mon attention sur Monty qui a le regard dans le vide. Il fait des gestes dans le vide comme s'il dessinait et il parle extrêmement vite :

\- **Je vais devoir augmenter la puissance de l'antenne relais puis disposer des balises émettrices au bord de nos frontières et peut-être que je devrais...**

\- **Monty !** m'exclamais-je.

 **\- C'est pourtant clair que j'accepte ton offre Bellamy !** Je lui serre la main, scellant notre plan tous les trois. Nous discutons encore un moment des préparatifs et du camp quand mes amis décident de partir de la cabane, me laissant reprendre mon rôle de surveillance.

 **\- Merci encore les mecs. Je suis déjà un peu plus en paix de savoir que tout est sous contrôle lorsque je serais parti.**

Ils me sourient tous les deux en tapant dans mon dos. Ils s'éloignent de ma cabane et j'entends Nathan dire que le _Monty's Moonshine_ va couler à flot pendant que je ne serais pas là.

Je me réinstalle dans mon siège et regarde le paysage en vérifiant que rien n'ait bougé pendant notre discussion. J'entends que quelqu'un monte à l'échelle et ne me retourne même quand je crie :

 **\- Non, Nathan, je ne te donne pas l'autorisation de faire une fontaine d'alcool dans l'arche pendant mon absence !**

 **\- Ton absence ?** Je me retourne d'un coup et me retrouve devant Octavia, qui me lance un regard dur de sous-entendu. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire pour mon départ dans quelques semaines et surtout pourquoi. Je n'aime pas lui mentir. Je me retourne vers la forêt et essaye de prendre une voix enjouée :

 **\- Nathan est venu me voir pour me dire qu'on n'avait plus de viande et m'as mis au défi d'aller chasser le plus grand nombre d'animaux, donc je vais partir pendant un moment...**

 **\- Menteur ! Ose me regarder en face pendant que tu profères de tels mensonges ! Espèce de lâche.** La mâchoire m'en tombe. Ma sœur à son caractère mais jamais elle ne m'a parlé avec tant de véhémence. Elle a dû entendre une partie de la conversation d'avec Nathan et Monty. Je me tourne pour la voir qui me toise. **Tu ne me fais plus autant confiance qu'avant pour ne pas me dire que tu pars d'ici 1 mois ?**

 **\- Tu me parles de confiance alors que tu écoutes aux portes ?** dis-je piqué au vif. **Oui je pars mais je voulais tout mettre en place avant de t'en parler.**

 **\- Et pourquoi partir ? Tu as envie d'aller faire ami-ami avec les autres clans ?**

Je me lève pour lui faire face mais garde une distance raisonnable. Depuis qu'elle s'est transformée en Grounder, je ne sais jamais comment elle va réagir.

 **\- Non, on a trop attendu et je ne peux pas rester ici les bras croisés, il faut que je...**

 **\- Si tu me dis que tu pars seul pour aller chercher Clarke, je ne réponds plus de rien, Bell !** me coupe Octavia, qui a l'air de prendre sur elle pour ne pas me sauter au cou et me faire du mal.

 **\- Je vais ramener Clarke ici, chez nous. Que ça te plaise ou non. Je fais mes propres choix, je n'ai pas besoin de ton accord O'.** **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu la détestes autant ?** lâchais-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne voulais pas affronter ma sœur en ce moment même mais maintenant je ne peux plus sœur lâche son arme - qu'elle trimballe constamment avec elle - dans un coin et serre les poings.

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'accroches comme ça à elle. Elle nous a abandonné, elle t'a abandonné seul au poste de leader et elle est responsable de la mort de centaines d'innocents. Voilà ce qu'elle a fait.**

 **\- Ce que nous avons fait ! J'ai actionné le levier avec elle pour vous sauver. Ma vie sera toujours hantée par les personnes que j'ai tué.** Je perds mon sang froid mais je dois lâcher tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur pour m'expliquer. **J'ai eu votre aide, votre amour et le soutien de la plupart de notre peuple pour aller mieux mais Clarke est sûrement toute seule avec sa culpabilité. Elle a besoin de nous.**

Octavia me regarde comme si j'étais un étranger. Mon cœur se glace. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle en voulait tellement à notre amie. Elle détourne le regard pendant quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 **\- Et si je te dis que Clarke a failli me tuer ? Moi et des centaines d'autres personnes ?**

Son air est déterminé et je ne décèle aucune once de mensonge dans ses yeux.

 **-Comment ça ?** Je me laisse tomber sur l'une des chaises qu'occupait Miller avant. Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier ce que Octavia va me dire. Elle voit que je suis prêt à entendre son histoire et continue :

 **\- Elle a laissé consciemment les gens mourir lors du bombardement de Tondc.** J'ai l'impression qu'une pierre vient de tomber dans mon estomac, je ne peux pas y croire. **Elle est arrivée complètement paniquée et a demandé à voir Lexa. Leur rencontre a duré très longtemps, je m'inquiétais lorsque le bombardement a commencé. Un peu plus tard, Lincoln a retrouvé Clarke et Lexa près du tireur. Elles s'étaient enfuies juste avant que la bombe tombe sur le village.**

Soudain, je laisse tomber ma tête entre mes deux mains et réalise tout ce que vient de me dire ma petite sœur. J'ai fait confiance à Clarke. Elle m'a promis qu'elle ferait en sorte de sauver le clan de Tondc et pour je ne sais quelle raison elle a fui avec Lexa en laissant Octavia, Marcus, Abby et des centaines d'autres personnes à une mort certaine. Je devrais lui en vouloir mais je la connais assez bien pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait pas pris une si lourde décision sans une bonne raison.

Je lève les yeux vers Octavia qui semble être peiné que je le découvre. Si elle me l'a dit, c'est aussi pour que j'abandonne mon idée de chercher Clarke.

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour quelle raison elle est partie avec Lexa ?**

 **\- Bon sang, Bell ! Tu m'as entendu quand je t'ai dit que...**

 **\- Oui,** la coupais-je en voulant savoir la réponse à ma question. **Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit pour quelle raison elle est partie avec Lexa ?**

Elle s'approche de moi, nos pieds se touchant à peine, comme si elle voulait garder un mur invisible entre nous deux.

 **-Oui. Elle disait que c'était pour te protéger, que si le tireur se rendait compte qu'elle évacuait le camp ça t'aurait compromis. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque pour toi. Mais tu sais, je ne...**

Au moment où j'entends les derniers mots, je n'écoute plus ma sœur.

Clarke a laissé la bombe exploser pour me protéger ? Moi qui croyait qu'elle m'avait envoyé au Mont Weather car je ne comptais pas assez pour elle… et voilà qu'elle prend le risque de tuer des centaines de personnes pour me sauver moi et nos amis enfermés dans ce bunker. Maintenant je comprends encore mieux sa fuite. Elle n'a pas que le sang des innocents du Mont Weather sur les mains mais ceux de Tondc aussi. Je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Oui ma sœur était à Tondc à ce moment-là mais elle est maintenant devant moi saine et sauve. Si Octavia pensait qu'en me racontant ça j'allais renoncer, elle ne me connaît vraiment pas. Cela redouble ma détermination à retrouver Clarke.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la trappe pour l'ouvrir.

\- **Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité O' mais ça ne change rien. Dès que la neige cessera de tomber, j'embarque mes affaires, je laisse Nathan reprendre mon rôle et je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour trouver notre amie.**

\- **Et tu me laisserais seule ici, dans le camp qui pourrait être rasé à tout moment par Lexa si l'envie lui chante ?**

Je sais qu'elle joue sur la corde sensible pour m'obliger à rester. C'est la dernière carte qu'elle peut abattre et qui pourrait fonctionner. Je m'approche d'elle et m'autorise depuis tout le temps qu'elle est ici, dans la cabane, à poser une main sur son épaule et de lui souffler doucement :

 **\- Tu n'es pas toute seule Octavia. Lincoln est là, j'ai confiance en lui et j'ai confiance aux autres pour maintenir notre camp en sécurité.**

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne et se rend à l'évidence. Elle sait à ce moment-là qu'elle ne peut plus rien faire pour me faire changer d'avis.  
Je descends l'échelle, marche quelques secondes dans le froid glacial et regarde la grande porte recouverte de glace et de neige dure. C'est ici que j'ai perdu la trace de Clarke il y à trois mois. Je rejoins l'arche en trottinant et commence à mettre en place les éléments de ma nouvelle mission dès la fin du printemps.

 _Mon amie, ma responsabilité._

* * *

 **Voila voila, je sais qu'il n'y as pas beaucoup de moment Bellarke, mais je vous promet qu'il y en aura dans les prochains chapitres... OU PAS !**  
 **J'espère pouvoir poster les chapitres qui restent à une semaine d'intervalle à chaque fois.**  
 **Je sais que je me répète, mais merci beaucoup d'avoir posté tout ces commentaires, ça me booste et me pousse à faire mieux à chaque fois. Donc lachez vous en review, dites moi si ca vous avez aimez ou non.**

 **Merci encore à AmandineH qui m'as corrigé ce chapitre et pour ceux qui on pas encore eu le temps de lire sa fiction (Plus qu'un jeu) je vous oblige à la lire ! Et merci à ma BFF, Camille, qui m'as soufflé la fin de ce chapitre.**

 **Bon, à la semaine prochaine, bisous !**

 **-Géraldine.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello ! Voici le 3ème chapitre, nous sommes au milieu de l'histoire mais peut-être que je vais changer d'avis... Je vais peut-être continuer au delà du chapitre 5, mais ça dépend de ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous aimez ou non dans ma fiction, n'oubliez pas, les reviews c'est important pour les auteurs. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 4 mois -**

Je prépare pour la 3ème fois depuis 2 semaines mes affaires. La 1ère fois, la neige avait enfin cessé de tomber et je pensais pouvoir quitter le camp à la recherche de Clarke mais le prototype de radio émettrice de Monty ne fonctionnait pas, j'ai donc dû rester. Quand la radio était enfin opérationnelle, le temps a décidé d'être contre moi et l'hiver a perduré 2 semaines de plus.  
Depuis 2 jours, le vent s'est levé, la neige fond et un grand soleil inonde les fenêtres. Lincoln est allé faire un repérage dans les forêts et ramasser des plantes médicinales du côté de la rivière pendant que Monroe, Harper et Octavia sont allés chercher des tubercules et des baies. Cette dernière n'approuve toujours pas mon départ mais m'aide à préparer mon voyage. Jasper et elle sont toujours très remontés contre Clarke, je les ai même entendu la nommer de traîtresse...

Je secoue la tête et reporte mon attention sur le plan que nous avons établis. Grâce au plan trouvé au Mont Weather et aux connaissances des Grounders présent dans notre camp, j'ai sélectionné plusieurs endroits où pourrait être Clarke. Tout un territoire de forêt, Polis, un clan allié à Lincoln près de la mer et une ou deux îles à plusieurs jours de marche d'ici. J'ai aussi fait en sorte que Nathan soit reconnu comme le nouveau co-leader du camp auprès de Kane et Abby. Cette dernière m'a remercié de partir à la recherche de sa fille. Elle le ferait si elle ne se sentait pas aussi faible après ce qu'il s'est passé au Mont Weather. Malgré les 4 mois qui sont passés, elle a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.  
J'entends le bruit mécanique de la grande porte du camp s'ouvrir et quelqu'un qui crie :

 **\- Abby ! Que quelqu'un cherche Abby et Bell tout de suite !**

Je reconnais de suite la voix de ma petite sœur et cours à toute vitesse dehors la rejoindre. Je la vois qui tient Harper contre elle et Sinclair qui prend Monroe dans ses bras. Quand Octavia me voit, elle s'effondre tout juste contre moi. Je l'oblige à lever les yeux vers moi et je commence à tâter son visage à la recherche d'une blessure.

 **\- Octavia ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Elle lâche enfin Harper qui se retrouve dans les bras de Nathan.

 **\- Il faut les emmener auprès d'Abby de suite ! On a été attaqué.**

Sa voix est toute chevrotante, si loin de son assurance habituelle. Je jette un œil à Harper et Monroe qui sont à moitié inconscientes. La première a une plaie béante sur toute la jambe gorgée de sang avec des sortes de pics qui sont fichés dedans. Monroe se tient le ventre et son bras est dans le même état que Harper. Mes amis les emmènent auprès d'Abby, qui est sortie de la baie médicale pour leur donner un coup de main.

Je fixe de nouveau ma petite sœur qui a l'air morte de trouille.

 **\- Je suis là Octavia. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Des Grounders ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !** s'insurge-t-elle. **On était à 2 heures de marche d'ici, près de la grande falaise. On avait trouvé un énorme terrain contenant de quoi manger pour tout le camp. Monroe a trouvé des cadavres de gibier dans le coin et on entendait de drôles de bruits. On s'est dit qu'on allait prendre notre récolte et partir puis...** Elle reprend sa respiration, s'assoie en tailleur et m'attrape la main. **Puis il y a eu comme un tremblement de terre et une énorme bête est sortie de terre. Je l'avais déjà vu dans un des carnets de Lincoln, c'est une sorte de taupe-porc-épic. J'ai pris la main de Monroe et on a couru dans la direction de Harper pour s'enfuir mais la bête s'est jetée sur elle et lui attrapé la jambe. Nous l'avons tiré mais elle avait de la force !**

Je la laisse se reprendre quelques instants. Elle plaque ses mains ensanglantées sur son visage. Elle a l'air tellement désemparée, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

 **\- Monroe lui a tiré dans le flanc et l'animal a lâché Harper et lui est tombé dessus. C'est pour cela qu'elle a des pics dans la jambe. Le porc épic était inconscient, enfin c'est ce qu'on a cru. On a pris Harper contre nous mais l'animal s'est réveillé, a mordu Monroe et s'est couché sur elle, alors je lui ai tiré une balle entre les deux yeux. J'ai fait le plus vite que j'ai pu avec les filles pour rentrer rapidement. Mais à environ 4 kilomètres d'ici, elles ont été toutes les deux prises de vomissements, eurent les lèvres bleues et beaucoup de fièvre. Je crois qu'elles sont empoisonnées.**

 **\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Octavia, vous êtes arrivées au camp, tu les as sauvés. Tu aurais pu t'enfuir et les laisser seule mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour les sauver. Être leader et prendre des responsabilités doit être dans nos gènes.** Elle me fait un petit sourire, se lève et me prend dans ses bras. Je la serre contre moi, rassuré qu'elle aille bien. **Viens, on va t'examiner et informer Abby de l'accident.**

Nous marchons doucement vers l'arche. Octavia a l'air faible et fatiguée par tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Nous arrivons enfin à la baie et je l'aide à s'installer sur un des lits. Elle ferme les yeux et a l'air de s'assoupir dans l'instant. Je vais voir Abby et lui raconte tout ce que m'a dit Octavia. Elle note certaines choses en acquiesçant de temps à autres. Jackson arrive et lui confie des échantillons de sang et elle part les analyser. Je regarde son assistant soigner longuement chacune des filles en retirant méticuleusement les pics qui semblent empoisonnées. Nathan reste auprès de Harper en lui épongeant le front de temps à autres. Ma sœur a l'air endormie alors je profite pour respirer l'air pur et encore un peu frais. Au bout de quelques minutes, Abby et Jackson viennent me rejoindre. Ils ont l'air épuisés.

 **\- Monroe et Harper sont tirées d'affaire pour l'instant. On a désinfecté leurs blessures et on les a recousues. Elles ont chacune subit un empoisonnement du sang,** m'explique Abby. **Ta sœur a bien fait de nous les emmener aussi vite. Ça aurait été bien pire si elle n'avait pas été aussi rapide. La seule chose à faire, c'est de leur faire une dialyse et de leur transfuser du sang.**

 **\- Merci Abby et Jackson.**

J'interromps la conversation en voyant Lincoln au loin. Je lui fais signe et il vient vers nous.

 **\- Tout va bien dans le coin, Bellamy. Aucun danger significatif et je t'ai fait le plein de plantes et de baies en cas d'infection,** me dit-il en me montrant l'énorme sac qu'il tient sur son dos.

 **\- Merci d'avoir pris le temps de récolter tout ça. Nous on a eu un petit problème ici. Harper, Monroe et Octavia ont été attaquées par un animal sauvage.**

Au moment où je dis le prénom de ma sœur, Lincoln a l'air paniqué et perd son visage enjoué.

 **\- Où est-elle ?**

 **\- Du calme. Elle va bien, elle se repose. Ce n'est pas le même cas des filles qui...**

 **\- Je veux la voir,** me coupe Lincoln.

Je sais qu'il est très attaché à Octavia et qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

 **-Viens avec moi, elle est à l'infirmerie.**

Abby lui presse l'épaule et nous la suivons tous auprès des malades. Je perds mon assurance dès que je vois ma sœur en train de vomir tout ce qu'elle peut sur le sol. L'idée qu'elle soit aussi empoisonnée me prend aux tripes. Je n'ai pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement que Lincoln est déjà auprès d'elle. Il regarde ses yeux, prend son pouls, teste sa température en marmonnant des choses dans sa langue natale. Je vais près de lui et demande :

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?**

 **\- Ça pourrait-être 3 choses mais je ne sais pas avec quoi elle a été empoisonnée.**

Jackson s'approche de nous en nous apportant une boite.

 **-Ces pics se trouvaient sur Harper et Monroe quand elles sont arrivées ici** , nous explique-t-il.

 _ **\- Yujtu,**_ murmure Lincoln. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit. Il se retourne vers moi. **Le** _ **Yujtu**_ **est un animal dont les pics qu'il a sur le dos sont gorgés d'une toxine. Il mord sa victime, lui tombe dessus, laisse le poisson s'infiltrer dans son système puis le mange.**

 **\- Mais Octavia n'a pas été touchée par l'animal,** me rappelais-je.

Lincoln enlève la veste d'Octavia et trouve juste en dessous du coude un pic qui a traversé son t-shirt. Il le lui enlève et le jette dans la boite d'un air dégoûté.

\- **Elle est aussi empoisonnée,** dis-je **. Abby, faites ce qu'il faut.**

Avant qu'elle puisse faire un pas dans sa direction, Lincoln s'interpose et s'exclame :

 **\- Non ! Il ne faut rien faire, ça pourrait être mortel.**

 **\- Lincoln, je suis médecin. Je sais ce que je fais, nous allons leur faire une dialyse et remplacer leur sang par un autre sain et compatible. Et elles iront mieux, Octavia ira mieux,** promet Abby d'une voix solennelle.

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, elles ont été mordues par le** _ **Yujtu.**_ **Le poison s'est installé dans le système nerveux. Dès que vous injecteriez du sang, cela va coaguler si rapidement que le cœur s'arrêtera de battre en 5 secondes.**

Soudain, je me sens mal. J'ai peur de perdre ma petite sœur et mes deux amies.

 **\- Lincoln, dis-moi que tu as l'antidote.**

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle mais je n'ai plus les nerfs pour parler plus pose son front contre celui d'Octavia. Celle-ci a l'air d'être profondément endormie.

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas, il est à TonDC.** Il s'éloigne vers la porte. **Merde !** s'écrie-t-il en tapant contre le chambranle.

Je sais ce que cela implique. Si Lincoln part chercher l'antidote, il ne reviendra jamais. Sa tête est mise à prix dans son ancien village. Je ne veux pas avoir la mort de mon ami sur la conscience et ma sœur ne s'en remettra jamais si Lincoln meurt.

\- **Je vais y aller. J'emmène Kane avec moi.** Il m'avait dit qu'il devait voir Lexa il y a quelques jours. **Dis-moi qu'on au moins 2 jours devant nous avant que...**

 **\- Dans la plupart des cas des morsures de** _ **Yujtu**_ **, les blessés sont dans un coma pendant 4-5 jours avant que le poison n'atteigne le cœur et le stoppe. Peut-être qu'avec votre médecine, elles pourront survivre plus longtemps mais je ne suis pas sûr.**

Ma décision est prise. Lincoln m'explique que je dois aller voir Nyko, et seulement lui, pour avoir l'antidote.

 **\- Merci Bellamy.** Lincoln me fait une brève accolade. **Je te promets de veiller sur elle et au moindre souci, je t'appelle sur la radio de Monty.** Je hoche la tête, embrasse ma sœur sur la tempe et pars de la baie médicale.

Ma mission pour chercher Clarke va devoir encore attendre mais je dois sauver ma sœur. _Ma sœur ma responsabilité_. J'ai aussi la survie de Harper et Monroe sur la conscience. Je prends mes affaires, un fusil et marche vers les quartiers de Marcus et Abby. Je le vois embrasser cette dernière sur le front et il vient me rejoindre.

\- **Allons-y Bellamy. J'ai préparé les chevaux, cela sera beaucoup plus rapide pour nous d'arriver à TonDC comme ça.**

Je n'ai pas le cœur à parler et me dirige avec lui vers les chevaux. Nous parlons à peine avec Marcus sur le chemin. J'ai juste en tête l'idée de trouver Nyko, prendre l'antidote et de repartir au camp mais je crois que Marcus est d'humeur bavarde.

 **\- Pourquoi cette visite, Marcus ?**

 **\- J'essaye de calmer les tensions diplomatiques entre notre clan et celui de Lexa,** m'explique-t-il. **Même si notre lien est faible et même si les trahisons sont encore présentes dans nos esprits, nous devons essayer de rester unis. Les tensions ne viennent pas que du clan de la forêt mais de l'extérieur, nous devons faire face ensemble.**

Ce qu'il vient de me dire m'intrigue.

 **\- Des menaces extérieures ?**

 **\- Lexa a envoyé l'un de ses éléments de confiance parler pour elle à Polis car les clans adversaires présents lors du bombardement ont presque perdus tous leurs chefs. Lexa n'est pas la seule responsable. Certains sont au courant de certaines choses.**

Il regarde la forêt pour éviter mon regard. Est-ce que Marcus est vraiment au courant que Clarke a laissé consciemment la bombe abattre sur TonDC ? J'aimerais en avoir le cœur de net.

 **\- Ils sont au courant que Clarke et Lexa ont survécus au bombardement seulement parce qu'elles sont parties juste avant ?** Marcus, qui était juste devant moi, arrête son cheval et reste statique. Il hoche la tête de haut en bas. **Octavia me l'a dit le mois dernier. C'est pour cela que je pense Clarke n'est pas partie seulement pour ce qu'il s'est passé au Mont Weather mais aussi pour ce qu'il s'est passé à TonDC.**

 **-Tu sais, Bellamy, je pense que le départ de Clarke est une bonne chose pour elle. Rester avec nous ne l'aurait pas aidée. Elle a besoin d'expier ses fautes. Elle a déjà fait ce qu'il fallait pour se pardonner les morts des Mont Weather. Laissons-lui le temps de réparer ses autres erreurs, seule.**

Un silence de plomb s'installe entre nous pendant tout le reste du chemin. Je ne veux pas la laisser gérer tout cela seule, j'aurais dû être là pour enterrer les cadavres devant le complexe fortifié. J'aurais dû la soutenir parce que ce ne sont pas simplement ses erreurs, ce sont nos erreurs.  
Nous arrivons enfin à TonDC et j'oublie Clarke et nos problèmes à l'instant où nous dépassons leurs frontières. Je suis ici pour sauver Octavia, Harper et Monroe. Je dépose mes armes à l'entrée et rejoins, à pied, Marcus qui salue quelque uns des Grounders.

 **\- Fils, je serais dans le quartier général de Lexa. Va chercher l'antidote chez Nyko. Donnons-nous rendez-vous ici dans une heure.  
**

Je ne supporte toujours pas qu'il m'appelle « fils » mais lui réponds par l'affirmatif et dépasse les quelques cabanes qui sont dressées devant moi. Elles n'étaient pas présentes lors de ma dernière venue ici. Je vois un énorme cratère à quelques mètres de moi. C'était la place où nous nous étions retrouvés pendant les funérailles de Finn mais cela n'a plus rien à voir. Toutes les habitations n'existent plus, elles sont remplacées par des cabanes ou des genres de tentes, puis le terrain à l'air instable dû aux fondations qui s'écroulent vers le cratère. Tout cela est impressionnant, j'en ressens presque un coup dans l'estomac. J'ai vu ce que nous avons fait aux hommes de la montagne, je vois les dégâts provoqués ici et je n'arrive toujours pas éprouver ne serait-ce que le moindre ressentiment envers Clarke.

Je cherche pendant quelques instants la cabane de Nyko et la trouve enfin entre deux grands arbres. Je rentre dedans et y vois des étagères bancales supportant plusieurs fioles et plantes en tout genre. J'aperçois enfin le soigneur assis à une table en train d'écrire dans un carnet. Il s'aperçoit enfin de ma présence et lève les yeux vers moi.

 **\- Bellamy.** Il tend sa main et je la lui serre. Il doit-être un des seuls Grounders qui soit resté ici en qui je peux avoir confiance. **Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ?**

 **\- C'est Lincoln qui m'envoie.** Il lâche brusquement ma main, se lève et se place à côté de moi.  
 **\- Tout va bien ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?** Sa voix est soucieuse. Je sais que les deux hommes sont très proches, ils ont été élevés ensemble comme deux frères.

 **\- Il va bien. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de trois personnes de mon clan. Elles ont été mordues et empoissonnées par le** _ **Yujtu**_. Je sais que mon accent trigedasleng n'est vraiment pas bon mais dès que je prononce le nom de la bête, ses yeux s'écarquillent et il me fait un signe pour que je continue. **Lincoln a besoin de l'antidote et tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas venir ici.** Et après un bref moment où je reprends ma respiration, je souffle : **Ma sœur est une des blessées, tu es notre seul espoir. S'il te plaît Nyko.**

Il ne me donne aucune réponse mais fonce prendre 4 fioles qu'il pose sur son bureau. Il arrache des fleurs d'une énorme plante violette, les plonge dans un bol et y rajoute quelques ingrédients qui sentent très fort. Je le laisse faire même si j'ai peur qu'il ne veuille pas nous aider et qu'il décide de m'ignorer. Après avoir fait chauffer le bol, il transvase le tout dans une gourde et me la met dans les mains.

 **\- J'aiderais toujours Lincoln et ton peuple mais cela doit rester entre nous,** me dit-il d'une voix ferme.

 **\- Bien sûr, tu peux me faire confiance. Que dois-je faire avec cela ?** En montrant la gourde qu'il vient de me confier.

 **\- Tu dois appliquer cette pommade sur toutes les plaies provoquées par le** _ **Yujtu**_ **. S'il le faut appliques-en sur tout le corps, il ne faut oublier aucune blessure.** Je hoche la tête en me concentrant sur tout ce qu'il me dit. Je me dois de ne rien oublier pour tout transmettre à Abby. **Cette pommade va absorber les toxines présentes dans le système sanguin, il faut donc le laisser poser pendant au moins 12h. Au bout de ce temps, elles vont de nouveau vomir. C'est bon signe, cela va vouloir dire que le poison est en train d'être évacué. Je ne connais pas l'étendue des dégâts mais si elles ne vomissent pas, tu enlèves la pommade et tu en remets encore pendant 12h.**

Il se dirige vers son bureau et me montre les fioles qu'il range dans un petit sac.

 **\- Après les avoir débarrassé du cataplasme, tu leur donnes à boire cette fiole. Au bout de quelques heures, la fièvre aura chutée et elles commenceront à se réveiller.** **Il ne faudra pas oublier de les hydrater et de les nourrir.**

Il me tend le sac et je range le tout méticuleusement dans mon sac. J'ai enfin de quoi sauver ma sœur, il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer au Camp Jaha.

 **\- Merci infiniment Nyko. Nous te serons toujours reconnaissants de ce que tu viens de faire pour sauver les nôtres,** lui dis-je d'une voix solennelle et honnête. **Si un jour, tu as besoin de nous, la porte du camp t'est ouverte.**

Il hoche la tête et se ré-installe derrière son bureau. Je regarde ma montre et il me reste encore une vingtaine de minutes avant le retour de Kane. J'ai envie de faire plus connaissance avec le soigneur mais avant que je puisse dire le moindre mot, il m'invite à m'asseoir sur un tronc en bois. Il sort de son carnet un bout de papier qu'il triture entre ses mains. Voyant qu'il n'engage pas la conversation, je me lance :

 **\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre en blessures de** _ **Yujtu**_ **.**

 **\- Normalement, on a très peu de blessés par cet animal en cette saison mais j'ai soigné quelqu'un i peine un mois... et je dois t'en parler.** Je fronce les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. **Clarke était cette personne.** Mon cœur bat à la chamade et un fol espoir me prend. Elle était ici et l'est peut-être encore. Je me lève précipitamment pour faire face à Nyko. **Malheureusement, Clarke est partie i peu près 6 jours.**

Mon court bonheur de la retrouver est douché dans l'instant. Je l'ai encore raté, le destin est vraiment contre moi. Je me laisse retomber sur ma chaise de fortune et pose mon front contre le bureau. Je rigole. Un rire nerveux qui prouve mon état d'anxiété et de fatigue extrême. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois Clarke qui nous sauve tous et dès que j'ai le dos tourné, elle s'en va. J'ai beau crier son nom, elle ne revient jamais. C'est à ce moment-là que je me rends compte qu'elle m'est essentielle. J'ai besoin d'elle pour commander mais aussi dans ma vie privée. Elle est la force que je n'ai pas dans les moments de doute.

Je regarde Nyko qui me lance un regard suspicieux, il doit me prendre pour un fou. Je rigolais il y à peine 30 secondes et l'instant d'après, j'ai presque les larmes aux yeux.

 **\- Dis-moi, qu'elle allait bien** , murmurais-je en reprenant contenance devant lui.

 **\- Elle a bien supporté le poison de l'animal quand elle est arrivée ici. Je l'ai soignée mais elle est restée au repos pendant 5 jours.**

 **\- D'accord.** Je suis rassuré qu'elle aille bien malgré tout. **Que faisait-elle ici ?**

 **\- Elle a été attaquée à quelques kilomètres d'ici alors qu'elle essayait de rejoindre une destination qu'elle n'a pas voulu me divulguer. Quand elle a été à nouveau en forme, elle a passé quelques jours à parler avec Lexa puis elle nous a aidés à reconstruire des habitations. Clarke m'a aussi aidé à soigner des gens avec votre médecine moderne. Elle était d'une grande d'aide, elle va manquer à notre village.**

 **\- Elle nous manque. Mon clan a besoin d'elle, je suis à sa recherche depuis plusieurs semaines. J'allais partir sur le territoire pour la trouver,** soufflais-je.

Je ne suis pas du genre à tout dire mais depuis quelques temps, je me livre plus facilement sur ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Je garde le silence pendant plusieurs minutes en réfléchissant à ce que vient de me dire Nyko. Clarke a aidé à reconstruire le village et a soigner ce clan. Elle expie de nouveau ses fautes. Je commence à comprendre quel est le plan de mon amie. Mont Weather puis TonDc, quelle autre erreur pourrait-elle avoir envie de réparer maintenant vu qu'elle est partie et qu'elle n'est pas revenue au Camp Jaha ?  
Nyko dépose le papier qu'il avait dans les mains pendant toute notre conversation sur la table juste entre nous et me dit :

 **\- Clarke est partie car Lexa lui a donné une mission et que selon elle « Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait ici ». Mais avant de partir, elle m'a confié cette lettre que je devais donner à quelqu'un de confiance de votre clan. Marcus, Abby... ou toi. Elle voulait que tu la reçoives, elle est à ton nom.** Je ramène la lettre vers moi et la prends précautionneusement dans mes mains, comme si elle allait s'envoler à tout moment. Je vois effectivement mon nom écrit dessus. Le soigneur se lève, pose une main sur mon épaule et continue. **Je vais aller saluer Marcus. Dis à Lincoln que je pense à lui et que j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes ici.**

 **\- Je lui dirais,** lui promis-je. **Merci encore Nyko.**

Il hoche la tête, part et me laisse seul avec la lettre de Clarke. Je l'ouvre et reconnais de suite son écriture fine et les petits dessins qu'elle a fait dans les coins. Des forêts, des constellations, des îles, des phares... Je commence à lire :

 _Bellamy,_

 _J'espère vraiment que tu recevras cette lettre en main propre. Connaissant Kane, il sera ici pour parler politique avec Lexa. Dès que je suis partie de notre maison, je suis allée au Mont Weather et je les ai enterrés. Tous. J'y suis resté quelques temps le temps de me reconstruire. Pour pouvoir revenir au Camp Jaha parmi vous, je me dois de réparer mes erreurs. Je ne pourrais jamais ressusciter tous ceux que j'ai tué mais au moins leur rendre justice. Maya méritait d'avoir une belle sépulture. Si un jour Jasper prend l'envie de venir de se recueillir, il aura un endroit rien qu'à lui. Je t'ai laissé aussi un message près des armes. Tu devrais te ravitailler pour le camp, il y a de quoi faire survivre nos amis pendant plusieurs mois._

J'arrête ma lecture un instant. Clarke me connaît par cœur et même par lettre, elle me donne des conseils pour notre camp. Cela me fait sourire. Notre Princesse est toujours la même.

 _Mais il faut que je t'avoue ce que je fais ici. Avant le bombardement, j'ai essayé de convaincre Lexa de faire évacuer le camp mais elle ne voulait pas. Elle disait que cela te compromettrais en tant qu'infiltré dans le Mont Weather et nous nous sommes enfuies dans la forêt. Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, déjà que je t'ai envoyé à une mort certaine. Si au moins toi, tu survivais, je n'aurais pas eu une mort supplémentaire sur la conscience. Il ne se passe pas un seul jour où je ne fais pas de cauchemars à propos de tout le mal que je fais. Mais d'un côté j'ai pu sauver les 47, ma mère, notre peuple et toi, et ça je ne le regrette pas. J'ai juste du mal à l'assumer pour l'instant. J'ai reconstruis des habitations pour les familles de TonDC et Lexa vient de me donner la mission d'aller à Polis. Elle veut que j'essaye de reconsolider les liens entre les clans en expliquant une version un peu amélioré de ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé lors du bombardement._

 _Je promets de revenir bientôt et nous pourrions boire le verre que nous méritions. Si tu ne m'en veux pas._

 _ **« Nous aurons le destin que nous avons mérité. »**_

 _Prend soin de nos amis, dis à ma mère que je vais bien. Puissions-nous nous revoir._

 _Clarke._

Je serre la lettre contre moi pendant un instant et le relis plusieurs fois. Ça me fait tellement de bien de savoir qu'elle pense à nous, à moi et de la savoir en bonne santé. Même si je pense qu'elle doit encore se battre tous les jours avec les démons qui se sache dans sa tête, je sais qu'elle fait ce qu'il faut pour revenir vers nous au moment où elle aura retrouvé la force et qu'elle se sentira digne de nous à nouveau. Je plie la lettre et la range soigneusement dans mon sac alors je vois les fioles. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je sors rejoindre Marcus et dès qu'il me voit, il fonce sur moi avec un énorme sourire au visage.

 **\- Bellamy !** **Je sais où est Clarke !** s'exclame-t-il. **Elle est...**

 **\- À Polis,** le coupais-je. **Elle m'a laissé un mot.**

 **\- Si tu veux, je peux parler à Lexa pour qu'elle t'envoie là-bas. Ça pourrait aussi renforcer nos liens avec les autres nations qui ne nous connaissent pas encore.**

Je réfléchis quelques instants à sa proposition. Je pourrais l'accepter, lui donner les antidotes et partir à Polis pour retrouver mon amie. Cela fait des mois que je rêve de la revoir et de la ramener auprès de nous. Mais je ne peux pas, je dois aller soigner ma sœur, m'assurer que les trois filles aillent bien au Camp Jaha et aussi laisser Clarke réparer ses erreurs, nos erreurs, seule.

 **\- Non, c'est bon, je rentre au Camp avec toi.** Ma réponse l'étonne mais il me laisse m'expliquer. **Clarke veut sûrement rester seule à Polis pour l'instant mais si dans 1 mois elle n'est pas revenu de son plein gré, j'irais la chercher et la ramener chez nous.**

* * *

 **Ne me tapez pas parce que je n'ai pas fait de réunion Bellarke... NE ME JETEZ PAS DE TOMATES ! Mais je vous promets que cela va arrivez bientot. Le prochain chapitre ne sera peut-être pas pour la semaine prochaine mais pour un peu plus tard. Merci encore de votre soutien et de vos commentaires qui me font rire et réfléchir ! Merci au guests, vous êtes très mignons !  
Sinon, si vous n'avez pas encore lu la fiction de mon amie Estellech (ce qui m'étonnerais tellement elle est inévitable, la fiction, pas l'auteur), je vous prie d'aller lire Together ?. (En plus, nous avons un projet, qu'Estelle se fasse RT par Jason Rothenberg, le créateur de The 100) Alors si vous avez du temps voici le hashtag pour Twitter : #PourQueJasonLiseTogether (sinon je me fais tatouer le Clexa kiss sur l'épaule) **

**Merci encore les Chouchous (oui j'ai envie de vous donner un surnom), à très bientot, bisous !**

 **-Géraldine.**

* * *

 ** _A Edith,_**

 ** _qui m'as appris à aller au bout des choses, quitte à me planter._**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour, Bonjour !  
Alors, je voulais déjà m'excusé 10000000 fois du retard pour la publication de ce chapitre. Plus de 2 mois. Symptôme de la plage blanche, vie perso chargé, complications au travail, BREF, le chapitre 4 de HMKM est enfin disponible !  
Je vous le laisse lire et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

\- 5 mois -

Comme je m'y attendais, un mois vient de passer et Clarke n'est pas revenue de Polis et comme je l'ai promis à Kane, je pars la chercher. Mes affaires sont prêtes, le sac est déjà à côté de la grande porte et je fais le tour de mon camp pour aller dire au revoir aux gens. Des Grounders me donnent des conseils sur les pièges de la forêt que je dois éviter, les baies que je peux manger et d'autres personnes de mon clan me demandent de faire attention à moi et de nous ramener Clarke. Je rentre dans l'Arche et me dirige vers les quartiers d'Abby et de Kane. Ils ont emménagés ensemble lorsqu'Abby est revenue affaiblie du Mont Weather. Je toque discrètement à la porte métallique et Kane vient m'ouvrir. Il me salue, me laisse rentrer et je m'installe en face de Abby, qui est installée confortablement sur un fauteuil, Elle me sourit avec bienveillance, les traits tirés. Elle et Jackson se sont démenés pour sauver Harper, Monroe et Octavia. Ils étaient d'abord réticents à l'antidote de Nyko mais Lincoln à lui-même appliqué la pommade sur les blessures de chacune de nos amies. Ils ont veillés tous les trois pendant plusieurs jours sur nos blessés. Au bout de 4 jours, elles étaient toutes les trois soignées et en bonne santé. Abby a quand même voulu rester auprès d'elle encore quelques temps et faire de nouvelles analyses. Aussi, une petite partie de l'Arche s'est effondrée, ce qui a provoqué des dégâts et des blessés légers. Toutes ces épreuves et la fugue de Clarke affaiblissent Abby. Elle me détaille, regarde ma veste épaisse, le talkie-walkie qui est accroché à mon épaule et relié à une oreillette qui pend.

 **\- Enfin prêt à partir Bellamy ?** me demande-t-elle gentiment sans cacher sa nervosité. Je sais que j'étais important dans notre hiérarchie, j'étais le pont entre les 100 et les autres habitants de l'Arche.

 **\- Oui. Tout est prêt, je suis venu vous dire au revoir.**

 **\- C'est gentil.** Elle pose sa main sur la mienne. Cela me fait sursauter, je ne suis pas habitué à ce genre de contact avec elle. **Bellamy, j'aimerais… non, je voudrais que tu ramènes Clarke. Prends le temps qu'il faudra, même si nous avons besoin de toi ici, Clarke doit revenir. Si tu la retrouves et qu'elle ne veut pas rentrer, appelle nous sur le transmetteur. Je lui parlerais.** Je sens dans sa voix le désarroi d'une mère et ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Kane vient auprès d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Abby laisse sa tête aller contre la main de son ami. **J'ai besoin d'elle.**

 **\- Moi aussi Abby, moi aussi,** murmurais-je. Elle me sourit et serre doucement ma main. Elle sait que je me préoccupe de Clarke autant qu'elle. **De toute façon, je reste en contact permanent avec la station de Wick et Raven. Je dois appeler tous les 6 heures. Si elle n'est pas à Polis, on verra ce qu'on fera par la suite, ensemble.**

 **\- Merci. Cela va faire bizarre sans toi ici, mais je sais que tout se passera bien avec Nathan à ton poste.  
**

J'ai l'impression qu'elle essaie plus de se rassurer qu'autre chose. Je lui serre encore une dernière fois la main et repars vers la porte. Kane est juste derrière moi. Je me retourne et lui tends ma main. Il s'en saisit mais me fait une accolade. Depuis son arrivée sur terre, il a toujours un comportement très paternel envers Octavia et moi. Je lui rends son accolade et me sépare de lui au bout de quelques secondes.

 **\- Fais attention à toi. Au moindre problème, tu reviens et nous aviserons de la suite,** m'explique-t-il. Il a l'air aussi nerveux qu'Abby.

 **\- Je le sais. Mais je ne reviendrais pas sans Clarke.** Et sur ce, je pars par la grande porte.

Sur le chemin, je croise Jasper adossé à l'une des cabanes. Il me fait un signe de la tête et de la main et repart à l'opposé de ma destination. Quand j'y arrive enfin, je vois Wick, Raven, Monty, Octavia, Nathan et Lincoln à coté de mes affaires. J'ai même le droit à mon groupe d'amis pour mon départ. Je souris pendant que je m'empare de mon énorme sac et le règle sur mes épaules. Monty et Raven vérifient une dernière fois le transmetteur et m'expliquent encore une fois les réglages. Pendant ce temps, Octavia me détaille et je vois sur son visage passer de nombreuses émotions. Tristesse, colère, appréhension et nervosité. Je sais qu'elle essaie de se contenir mais plus rien ne m'empêchera de trouver Clarke à présent. Je n'ai plus qu'à partir à Polis, la trouver et la convaincre de revenir auprès de nous.  
Je tends les bras en direction de ma petite sœur, qui décide quand même de me rejoindre et de me serrer contre elle. Je lisse l'une de ses tresses discrètement pendant que je profite de son câlin quand elle me murmure :

 **\- J'aurais tellement aimé te faire changer d'avis. Je viens enfin de comprendre pourquoi tu vas la chercher. Tu as fait les mêmes erreurs qu'elles, tu te sacrifies pour nous, tu fais en sorte qu'on reste vivants. J'ai envie de partir avec toi, retrouver Clarke et lui dire que je lui pardonne.**

Je m'écarte d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux et j'y trouve de la sincérité. Je suis touché qu'elle ait changé d'avis sur notre amie. Je l'embrasse sur le front longuement avant de lui répondre :

 **\- Je dois y aller seul, mais je te le promets, je le lui dirais.** Elle me serre encore une fois contre elle et me murmure à l'oreille :

 **\- Fais attention à toi grand frère, puissions-nous revoir.**

 **\- Puissions-nous revoir O',** lui dis-je avant d'aller saluer chacun de mes amis.

Monty, Miller, Wick et Lincoln me disent au revoir chacun à leurs manières. Les deux premiers me serrent contre eux en me promettant chacun de prendre soin du camp et de leur donner des nouvelles. Wick me laboure l'épaule de coups de poings en me rappelant de ne pas abîmer le transmetteur sinon Raven sera de mauvais poil pendant des mois. Puis Lincoln me tend une main que je saisis et il m'attire à moitié contre son épaule, une sorte d'accolade amicale chez les Grounders. Raven claudique à son tour vers moi et me fait un câlin. Mon départ à l'air de déclencher de la sympathie autour de moi.

 **\- Ramène-la-nous. Je t'en prie,** me dit-elle contre mon épaule. S **i tu n'arrives pas à la convaincre, dis-lui que je vais venir en personne lui botter le cul.**

Nous rigolons tous les deux et je me sépare d'elle. Je fais quelque pas vers la porte et regarde mes amis. Ils vont tous me manquer mais je peux enfin faire ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis plusieurs mois : chercher Clarke. Maintenant plus rien ne peut m'empêcher de partir. Je fais un signe aux gardes pour qu'ils ouvrent la porte.

 **\- Puissions-nous revoir.** Ma voix est assurée et calme, je leur souris une dernière fois avant de me retourner vers la porte qui est grande ouverte.

Un garde crie que tout est bon dehors. Je ferme les yeux un instant, respire un bon coup et fais mon premier pas dans l'aventure qui va me permettre de retrouver Clarke. Je décide de ne pas me retourner mais j'entends qu'on se disperse derrière moi. Je continue mon chemin mais je n'ai pas dépassé les premiers arbres quand j'entends une voix grave hurler :

 **\- Raven, Monty ! Retenez Bellamy ! C'est urgent.** Je me stoppe de suite mais ne me retourne toujours pas. Si la raison n'est pas vraiment importante, je laisserais les autres s'en charger.

 **\- Ryder ?** **Qu'est ce qui se passe ?** J'entends de l'inquiétude dans la voix de Raven.

 **\- On vient de recevoir une connexion vidéo extérieure sur notre réseau,** dit-il de sa voix bourru. Même si c'est un Grounder, il a appris au fil des mois à entretenir et à apprendre la station de surveillance de l'Arche. **Cela vient de loin et c'est quelqu'un de votre camp.**

À ses dernières paroles, je pense directement à Clarke. Elle a peut-être trouvé un moyen d'établir un lien à nos ondes. Je me retourne enfin pour voir mon groupe d'amis qui me fixe tous. Je vois à leurs têtes qu'il pense tous la même chose que moi et je cours vers eux. Je les dépasse pour me diriger avec Ryder dans la salle de surveillance. Je dépose mon sac négligemment sur le sol sous un murmure agacé de Raven. Je fixe l'énorme écran que nous avons ramené du Mont Weather et ne distingue que de nombreux traits gris et blanc avec une série de chiffres qui recouvrent une partie de l'écran. Je me tourne vers Ryder et lui demande d'une voix un peu trop brusque :

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe.**

 **\- Nous étions en train de surveiller les alentours pour nous assurer que tout était dégagé pour ton départ puis les écrans se sont mis à devenir noirs. Ema et Lanis essayent depuis tout à l'heure de localiser la source de cet appel** , m'explique-t-il en me montrant ses deux comparses. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Monty qui les rejoint pour leur donner un coup de main. Quand à Raven, elle fouille dans des caisses à la recherche de quoi amplifier le signal. Ryder décide de s'asseoir sur une des caisses présentes dans la salle et continue :

\- **Puis une tête est apparue en criant l'ordre de venir te chercher et le signal est devenu à nouveau brouillé. Ces chiffres sont apparus à l'écran.**

 **\- Wick, occupe-toi de ça !** lui dis-je nerveusement, ne voyant toujours aucun visage familier se profiler sur l'écran. Il hoche la tête et commence à déchiffrer les chiffres. Je sens une main sur mon épaule et aperçoit Lincoln qui me fait un petit sourire.

 **\- Ryder, tu as dit que c'était une personne de mon camp. Qui était-ce ? C'était...** Et avant que je puisse prononcer le prénom de mon amie, Monty pousse un cri de victoire et tape furieusement sur le clavier.

Nous le regardons tous attentivement. Il tourne la tête vers nous au bout de quelque secondes et, du bout de son index, appuie sur une touche. L'écran devient clair. Nous observons l'image qui se tient devant nous : une grande salle blanche immaculée avec des gros canapés en cuir noir au milieu. Nous n'entendons rien pendant que Monty, Raven, Lanis et Wick cherchent la localisation. Un gros boum nous fait sursauter et je scrute de plus près l'écran.

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce...** murmurais-je quand je vois une tête familière me répondre :

 **\- Ce bordel, tu allais dire Bellamy ? Oh, ne fais pas cette tête, on dirait que tu viens de voir un revenant !** Et à ce moment-là je ne suis que déception, colère et curiosité. John Murphy se trouve en gros sur l'écran et fait son sourire en coin.

Je pensais vraiment que j'allais revoir Clarke, mais l'Univers est à nouveau contre moi en ce moment. Murphy ayant disparu, avec Jaha, depuis près de 6 mois, nous n'avions aucune trace de là où il pouvait être. Nous avons tout simplement pensé qu'il était mort.

 **\- Je dois avouer que ce n'est pas toi que je m'attendais à voir.** Ma voix est dure et tranchante. J'ai envie de finir cette conversation au plus vite pour pouvoir partir. Les autres peuvent gérer ce genre de choses. **Où es-tu ?** L'écran redevient gris une seconde avant de revenir sur Murphy, qui est allongé sur un des canapés.

 **\- Où est notre Princesse ? J'avais envie de voir une belle femme depuis tout ce temps. Ne le prends pas pour toi Raven** , se moque-t-il. Et pour toute réponse, cette dernière lève son majeur devant la caméra qu'elle vient d'activer. Murphy éclate de rire. Je regarde tous mes amis qui s'affairent sur les écrans et je réponds à contre cœur.

 **\- Clarke est partie il y à cinq mois. Nous avons eu beaucoup de choses à régler ici. J'allais partir la chercher.**

Murphy se lève et se place devant la caméra.

 **\- Ah. Dans ce cas-là, je vais me contenter du roi et de ses sous-fifres.**

 **\- Murphy !** lui hurlais-je dessus. **Je vais te poser la question une dernière fois : Où es-tu ?**

 **\- La cité de lumière,** murmura-t-il si bas que je n'étais pas sûr de l'avoir entendu. Cette annonce à l'air de faire de l'effet à notre groupe surtout chez les 4 anciens Grounders. Ils se regardent tous et Lincoln dit avec espoir :

 **\- La cité de la Lumière existe vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui, mais je n'ai pas envie de détruire tes rêves. Ce n'est vraiment pas ce que vous croyez. Alors installez-vous confortablement et je vais tout vous raconter**.

 **\- Fais la courte Murphy, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes conneries,** le coupais-je brutalement. Il commence à me taper sur les nerfs et je n'aime pas le voir essayer d'avoir un pouvoir sur nous.

 **\- Mais je peux partir maintenant et vous laisser tous mourir.** **C'est plus mon problème maintenant...**

 **\- Comment ça « nous laisser mourir » -** lâcha ma sœur.

 **\- Bonjour Pocahontas,** souria Murphy. **Alors je vais vous racontez ma folle aventure. Nous sommes partis du camp avec toute une équipe. Nous sommes arrivés dans un désert et nous sommes tombés dans un traquenard organisé par la belle Emory.** À ce prénom, Ema et Lanis, se regardent en arborant un sourire triste. Ils doivent sûrement la connaître. **Puis nous avons perdus des gens à cause de mines cachés dans le sable et, quand nous nous croyons arrivés à la Cité de la Lumière, ce n'était qu'une zone morte. Nous avons traversé un océan et il n'y a que Jaha et moi qui avons survécu à ce voyage.**

 **\- Et où est Jaha à ce moment même ?** crachais-je, doutant de l'histoire de Murphy tellement elle a l'air invraisemblable.

 **\- Il est là.** Murphy bouge la caméra et nous montre Jaha couché au sol, immobile.

 **\- Est-ce qu'il est... ?** murmure Monty. Tout le monde a cessé leur activité pour regarder l'écran.

 **\- Oui. Mort. Depuis hier,** répond enfin Murphy qui a l'air vraiment peiné par cela. **Nous aussi nous avons eu nos moments difficiles mais Alie en avait marre d'attendre et l'a exécuté… pour pouvoir aussi terminer son plan final et m'obliger à le faire car elle ne peut pas le faire seule.**  
Je me pince l'arête du nez, une migraine commence. Je ne comprends rien à son histoire.

 **\- Whoo whoo, qui est cette satanée Alie ? Et quel est son plan machiavélique ?** s'emporte Raven qui a l'air aussi de perdre patience.

 **\- Vous le sauriez si vous arrêtiez de me couper la parole toute les 2 minutes, bordel !** hurla Murphy qui bougea de nouveau la caméra sur lui au lieu du cadavre de Jaha. **Nous sommes arrivés sur une île avec un phare puis dans une grande maison de luxe sur une plaine...**

Murphy continue un bout de son histoire quand Wick murmure à mon oreille :

 **\- Les chiffres sur l'écran sont les cordonnées de l'île. Avec Ema et Lanis nous allons regarder sur les cartes du Mont Weather où elle pourrait se trouver. Raven dit qu'elle a lu des dossiers parlant de cette fameuse Cité de Lumière, elle va les chercher.**

 **\- Merci Wick,** lui répondis-je solennellement. Je reporte mon attention sur l'écran où Murphy fait les cents pas dans la pièce.

 **\- Donc Alie est une intelligence artificielle crée par un homme extrêmement riche dans les années 2000. Au départ, elle devait juste l'aider à prendre des décisions et à l'assister. Sauf qu'elle a commencé à prendre ses propres décisions et à avoir des émotions. L'homme n'est pas arrivé à la désactiver et Alie a pris la décision qui nous a conduits à ce que nous sommes actuellement. C'est elle qui a déclenché les bombes nucléaires qui ont décimés la terre**. Cette annonce nous choque tous. Nous n'avions jamais su les causes exactes du bombardement nucléaire. Tout cela à cause d'une intelligence artificielle. **L'homme ayant eu des remords et de la culpabilité s'est suicidé.**

Je suis le seul qui est resté devant l'écran. Les autres sont penchés au-dessus de la carte pour le localiser, mais ils écoutent attentivement ce qu'il dit.

\- **Et pour faire court, car il me reste moins d'une demi-heure. Alie fonctionne seule mais sur une courte durée, elle a besoin d'humains pour fonctionner. Quand Jaha est arrivé sur terre dans une ancienne tête nucléaire, elle l'a récupéré et nous a demandé de la remettre en route pour détruire de nouveau la terre. Nous n'avions pas de choix et Jaha se sentait investi d'une mission divine, bla bla bla bla... Mais depuis quelques temps il avait de gros doutes sur tout cela et nous avons commencé à saboter son plan. Alie s'en est rendu compte et, après plusieurs jours, elle a tué Jaha.** Il termine son récit en s'asseyant dans un des canapés. Il a l'air exténué et amaigrit.

 **\- Si Alie arrive à prendre possession de tout ce qui est informatique, comment ça se fait que tu puisses nous parler ?** demandais-je piqué par la curiosité.

 **\- Elle a une faille. Tous les 4 jours, Alie se désactive pendant 12h. Elle ne garde aucune mémoire de ce qui se passe ici dans le manoir et dans ses données informatiques. Jaha et moi travaillions sur cet ordinateur à chaque fois qu'elle se met en veille dans l'espoir de pouvoir prendre contact avec vous.**

 **\- Alors je récapitule. Son plan est sur le point de fonctionner, c'est-à-dire une nouvelle guerre atomique qui va décimer la planète, et tu nous demandes de l'aide ?**

 **\- Je déteste demander de l'aide, mais nous n'avons pas le choix,** me dit Murphy. **À son « réveil » elle va me demander de réparer les conneries de Jaha et je n'aurais que 3-4 jours de battement avant qu'elle ne décide de lancer l'ogive nucléaire modifié. On a tout au plus 1 semaine avant qu'on soit tous définitivement morts.**

Tout le monde, inclus Kane qui a dû être averti par cet appel, me regarde. Je dois prendre une décision. Il y a encore quelques minutes, je voulais partir pour Polis pour revoir Clarke et maintenant, je me retrouve avec le destin du monde sur mes épaules. Ce n'est pas la vie de mes amis et de mon peuple qui sont en jeu mais des milliers de personnes ou plus, que sais-je. Clarke a enterré les gens de la montagne, aidé le peuple de TonDC, essayé de calmer les tensions diplomatiques dûes au bombardement. Moi, j'ai mis mon peuple en sécurité et sauvé ma sœur. Maintenant, je dois sauver le monde.

 **\- On va t'aider,** dis-je d'une voix ferme. **Monty, tu es le roi de l'informatique, il faut que tu trouves un moyen de contrer cette intelligence artificielle**. Je me rapproche de la grande table où des plans sont éparpillés et des dossiers aussi.

 **\- Le Mont Weather était au courant de certaines choses. Nous avons trouvé des traces dans les dossiers récupérés dans la montagne. Tout le système informatique y est recensé. Nous pouvons, en l'espace de quelques jours, travailler sur un moyen de la désactiver. Mais nous devons nous rendre sur cette île,** me confie Monty d'une voix nerveuse. Raven prend la parole.

 **\- Si nous devons y aller, ça serait mieux d'y aller ensemble avec un groupe de gardes. Sauf que comme nous l'a confié Murphy, le chemin est extrêmement dangereux. J'ai fouillé dans les dossiers et trouvé la table des matières du dossier « Cité de La Lumière » et dans les moyens de locomotion, deux sont cités. L'un est le chemin emprunté par Murphy et Jaha et l'autre un réseau souterrain. Mais malheureusement, les 3 pages qui parlent de cette dernière option ont disparues.**

 **\- Comment ça ?** m'enquérais-je Je m'approche encore plus de table et prends en main le dit-dossier.

 **\- Bon, ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas les gars, mais Alie va se réveiller. Il faut que je me grouille avant qu'elle ne voit que j'ai pris contact avec vous. Dans 4 jours, à la même heure, nous reparlerons de votre plan final. Je vais faire en sorte de retarder les travaux le plus possible.** Il commence à pianoter sur l'écran quand je me décide à lui parler :

 **\- Merci Murphy. Merci de nous avoir prévenus, nous allons te sortir de là.** Il me fait un petit sourire au coin et coupe la communication.

Je feuillette le dossier et me rends compte aussi que des pages manque.

 **\- Lincoln, compose une équipe avec 2-3 gardes pour retourner au Mont Weather tout de suite pour vérifier si ces pages ne sont pas là-bas et si tu trouves autre chose,** lui ordonnais-je. Celui-ci hoche la tête et part avec Nathan dehors. **Pendant ce temps-là, travaillons sur un système de désactivation.**

Puis je me penche sur les plans et regarde cette fameuse île où trône un énorme phare à la forme bizarre. J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu mais je ne sais pas d'où cela vient.

Nous parlons pendant le reste de la journée et de la nuit de notre plan d'action pendant que Monty, Raven et Wick travaillent d'arrache-pied pour tous nous sauver.

* * *

 **Pas de réunion Bellarke, mais je vous le promets cela va arrivez dans le prochain et dernier chapitre de Heal Me Kill Me ! Je devais installé l'histoire et en plus j'aime bien jouer avec vos petits nerfs... Héhéhé !**  
 **Je suis en train de finir l'écriture du chapitre 5 et ma chère Amandine (que je remercie du fond du coeur pour son soutien et son aide) le corrigera dans les jours à venir. Alors tenez le coup encore quelques jours pour avoir la fin de ma fiction (Avec 100 % de moments Bellarke)**

 **N'oubliez surtout pas de me donnez vos avis, ça m'aide vraiment à me surpasser. Merci à chacun d'entre vous.**

 **A très vite,**

 **-Géraldine.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour, bonjour ! Comme promis voici le dernier chapitre de Heal Me Kill Me. Le point final de toute cette histoire. Je vous laisse le lire. Une longue note d'auteur vous attends à la fin ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- 5 mois et 2 jours -**

2 jours ont passés et toujours pas de bombardement nucléaire ni de nouvelles de Murphy. Je me suis promis de repartir à la recherche de Clarke après notre mission, s'il n'est pas trop tard. Si j'ai accepté cette mission, c'est que je sais que pour l'instant Clarke est en sécurité, même si on ne sait jamais avec les Grounders. Mais si je sauve notre peuple, notre monde, je la sauverais aussi.

Nous sommes tous à cran avec cette nouvelle menace qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes. Nous nous remettions à peine de la catastrophe du Mont Weather que nous devons contrecarrer une menace nucléaire. Tout le monde est réquisitionné pour la fabrication du désactivateur informatique. Je passe dans la salle informatique qui est déserte, quand je vois une forme bouger non loin de la grande porte sur l'écran principale. Je me précipite dehors pour pouvoir voir de plus près cette silhouette. Qui pourrait venir s'approcher de notre camp ? Quand je la vois enfin, elle repart dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Ma curiosité est piquée. Je veux savoir qui est cette personne qui traîne près de chez nous. Un Grounder ? Je pars chercher mes affaires, mon arme, préviens vite fait ma sœur que je reviens dans quelques heures et traque l'intrus. Je cherche des traces dans la foret mais cette personne est intelligente. Elle efface ses traces et en crée de nouvelles. J'entends soudainement au loin un cheval. Je suis cette piste et je me retrouve sur le chemin qui mène à la falaise qui surplombe la rivière. Là où Charlotte s'est jetée dans le vide. Je chasse cette pensée négative lorsque je retrouve une piste.

L'intrus a fait son campement entre les arbres, avec une tente rudimentaire et un feu de bois à peine éteint. Je me cache derrière un fourré quand je l'entends arriver et attacher son cheval à un arbre. Je pointe mon arme sur elle tout en restant caché. L'intrus parle en trigedasleng à son animal d'une voix douce, et je me demande d'un coup pourquoi je l'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Elle enlève sa capuche qui lui entravait le visage et je dois faire des efforts pour ne pas m'écrouler à terre quand je reconnais Clarke.

Elle a changé. Ses cheveux sont plus courts et elle arbore les mêmes tresses qu'Octavia. Je suis tétanisé sur place. Cela fait 5 mois que je voulais absolument la voir mais maintenant, je n'arrive même pas à esquisser un seul mouvement. Je m'accroche à mon arme en attendant de trouver le courage de sortir de ma cachette pour lui parler. Elle brosse l'animal et semble parler à elle-même :

 **\- J'ai expié toutes mes fautes, celle du Mont Weather, celle de TonDc, je suis arrivée à éviter la guerre des clans qui se préparait à Polis.** Le cheval proteste. **Oui, je sais Maximus, tu as dû rester silencieux quand on est resté toute la journée près du camp Jaha mais ça valait le coup, non ? Je les ai tous vu, ils ont l'air heureux, tous en bonne santé. Et puis, j'ai vu Bellamy.** Quand elle prononce mon nom, je reçois comme un coup de poing dans le ventre et me décide enfin à aller la voir. **C'est l'heure de rentré à la maison Maximus. Auprès de ma mère, Raven, les autres et auprès de Bellamy.**

Je pourrais repartir sans un bruit et la laisser revenir comme si de rien n'était au camp, mais la tentation est trop grande. Je me lève soudainement de mon fourré, laissant tomber mon arme par la même occasion et avance à grands pas vers elle. Clarke, alertée par le bruit, se retourne, décoche une flèche sur son arc et me pointe. Elle voit mon visage et laisse tomber l'arme au sol dans un bruit mat. Toute expression sauvage a quitté son visage et, plus je m'approche d'elle, plus je peux voir qu'elle a maigrit et qu'elle a pris un petit coup de vieux.

 **\- Bellamy...** J'entends à peine son murmure quand je la serre contre moi de toutes mes forces. Après être resté un moment immobile, elle s'accroche à moi et niche sa tête contre mon épaule. Je ris doucement, mais c'est un rire nerveux. Après autant de temps, je l'ai enfin retrouvé, je suis tout simplement heureux. Même si une nouvelle apocalypse nucléaire plane au-dessus de notre tête, rien ne compte plus que mon amie dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on reste comme ça mais c'est Clarke qui rompt notre étreinte et me regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Salut.** Sa voix est cassée et je ne la reconnais pas. Après avoir passé autant de temps sans l'entendre, il faut que je m'y habitue.

 **\- Salut, Clarke.** J'essaie de contenir ma joie mais c'est dur ! J'ai envie de la prendre par la main et de la ramener de suite au camp.

 **\- Tu m'en veux ?** me demande-t-elle subitement d'une voix faible.

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas,** lui dis-je d'une voix forte en posant ma main sur son épaule. **Je te le promets. Je t'ai peut-être détesté pendant une seconde mais pas plus. Tu es pardonnée de nous tous. Octavia m'a tout raconté, et je comprends.**

\- **Merci Bellamy.** Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure mais cela me suffit.

 **\- Range tes affaires. Rentrons au camp maintenant, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber** , lui dis-je en prenant son arc au sol. Comme elle ne me répond pas, je me tourne vers elle alors qu'elle regarde dans le vide. **Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Elle triture un gros bracelet sur son bras en évitant de me regarder. Je me rapproche d'elle et la force à me regarder. Ses yeux bleus océans me fixent. Je vois de la peur et de l'appréhension dedans.

 **\- On peut prendre 10 minutes avant de partir s'il te plaît ? J'ai juste besoin d'un petit peu de temps,** me demande-t-elle.

Je peux rien lui refuser et hoche la tête. Nous nous asseyons près du feu de bois éteint qu'elle rallume, les températures étant encore fraîche. Le temps passe sous un silence un peu gênant. Je ne sais pas ce que je peux lui raconter, ni lui demander ce qu'elle a vécu ou faire comme si de rien n'était.

 **\- Bellamy.** Je lève les yeux pour voir Clarke à l'opposé de moi. **Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prête à revenir, peut-être que je devrais aller à TonDC et...**

Ses paroles me choquent et il est hors de question que je parte d'ici sans elle. Je me lève et me pose à côté d'elle.

 **\- Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je quitte cet endroit sans toi,** dis-je d'une voix solennelle. **Je suis là pour toi.**

Elle joue avec une pierre du bout du pied et fixe les flammes avant de me dire d'un coup :

 **\- J'ai peur. Je ne devrais plus ressentir ceci après tout qu'on a fait et traversé, mais j'ai peur de la réaction des gens. Surtout celle d'Octavia et Jasper.**

 **\- Te dire que personne ne t'en veux et que tout ira bien serait un mensonge. Mais ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Octavia, bien qu'elle était en colère au début et qu'elle ne voulait pas te revoir revenir, t'as pardonné,** lui confiais-je, Clarke relève les yeux vers moi et je vois clairement qu'elle est étonnée. **Et pour ce qui est de Jasper, ce n'est pas facile, même pour lui. Maya le hante encore mais ça va mieux de jour en jour.**

Je m'approche encore plus d'elle jusqu'à ce que mon épaule touche la sienne. Nous sommes proches l'un de l'autre et, soudainement, j'ai envie de faire quelque chose qui a bercé mes rêves les plus fous mais je me retiens et lui murmure :

 **\- Ça ne va pas être facile, c'est sûr, mais on y arrivera ensemble. Abby. Raven. Monty. Lincoln. Ils ont besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.** Ma voix se fait suppliante mais je n'en ai rien à faire. Je ferais tout ce qui est possible pour la ramener au camp Jaha.

J'attrape une mèche de ses cheveux blonds qui s'est échappée d'une de ses tresses et la remets derrière son oreille. Je laisse ma main contre sa joue sur laquelle Clarke s'appuie en fermant les yeux.

 **\- J'avais tellement peur que vous m'en vouliez d'être partie, de vous avoir abandonné. Il n'y a pas un jour où je n'ai pas pensé à vous et à ce que vous viviez aussi.** Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure et je sais qu'elle a dû beaucoup souffrir seule loin de son peuple.

 **\- Maintenant tu es là.** **Il n'y a pas un seul jour où j'ai renoncé à te chercher. À chaque fois, il y a eu des problèmes mais, j'allais venir te chercher,** lui confiais-je en la regardant dans les yeux. **Mais tu nous as trouvé, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. S'il te plaît, rentre avec moi.**

Un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle se redresse et me dit avec conviction :

 **\- Je rentre avec toi.** Je lui adresse un grand sourire et l'aide à se relever. Je la tire contre moi encore une fois, cette fois ci non pas parce que je suis content de le voir mais parce que j'en ai envie. Et que j'ai convaincu Clarke de revenir auprès des siens.

J'éteins le feu et rassemble ses armes qu'elle a confectionnées. Une vrai armurerie Grounder, et en observant son espace, je me rends compte qu'elle devait être là depuis un bout de temps mais je n'ose pas lui demander. Elle commence à démonter le haut de son toit en rondin de bois lorsqu'une rafale de vent puissante balaye tout sur son passage. J'ai tout juste le temps de rattraper mes affaires. Soudain, une mini tempête se déclenche et Clarke lance nos affaires dans la tente pour les protéger, pendant que je mets Maximus à l'abri dans une grotte non loin de là. La pluie est si dense que j'ai du mal à voir la tente qui se trouve à peine 2 mètres de moi. Je m'y engouffre et y retrouve Clarke, qui enlève sa grande cape. Soudain, la tente me parait minuscule et je me cale au fond. J'enlève mon pull et mes botes et voit du coin de l'œil que Clarke me regarde.

 **\- Tu apprécies ce que tu vois, Princesse ?** lui dis-je avec amusement. Celle-ci rougit et me répond :

 **\- Crois le ou non, mais je n'ai pas côtoyé beaucoup d'hommes ces 5 derniers mois...**

Je me sens soulagé d'un côté mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ressens cela. Je décide de changer de discussion :

 **\- Parle-moi de Polis.**

 **\- Cela n'a vraiment rien à voir à ce que l'on pensait des Grounders. J'étais sceptique au début quand Lexa m'a demandé d'y aller pour régler des problèmes de hiérarchie...** Je sens qu'elle évite le sujet. Je ne lui ai toujours pas parlé du fait que j'ai reçu le mot qui m'était destiné. **Mais c'est tellement plus que ce qu'on connaît ici. C'est carrément une ville, avec une hiérarchie politique, des magasins sommaires certes mais ils font comme les gens d'avant. Ils essayent de se comporter comme des humains, Bellamy.** Je sais qu'elle essaye de me convaincre, et elle sait pertinemment que je suis difficile à convaincre. **Un jour, on ira là-bas.**

 **\- Je veux déjà rentrer au camp, t'enfermer à double tour dans un sas d'isolement pendant 6 mois avant que tu prennes l'idée de repartir !** plaisantais-je. Ça détend l'atmosphère et Clarke rigole un bon coup. J'essaie de me souvenir d'un moment où elle a pu rire comme ça et je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je suis fière que ce soit avec moi qu'elle rigole comme ça.

La pluie bat son plein encore plus drue qu'avant et je me demande vraiment si on va passer la nuit ici. Je risque un coup d'œil à l'extérieur et aperçoit le soleil en train de se coucher.

 **\- Bon, vu le temps désastreux et la nuit qui tombe, nous ferions mieux de rester dormir ici cette nuit.**

 **\- Euh, oui. J'irais dormir avec Maximus si tu veux,** me dit Clarke, gênée. J'ouvre grand les yeux et lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule.

 **\- La tente est assez grande pour nous deux Clarke ! Ne fais pas ta timide.** Je ponctue ma phrase d'un clin d'œil quand soudain j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler par mon prénom.

 **\- Bellamy ? Bellamy ! Où es-tu ?** La voix n'est pas nette mais je pourrais la reconnaître entre mille.

 **\- Octavia ?** s'enquit Clarke qui arque les sourcils vers ma direction.

Je comprends que c'est mon transmetteur qui me parle. Je rampe jusqu'à mon sac pour l'attraper.

 **\- Bellamy Blake, je te jure que si tu ne réponds pas, je vais venir te chercher et te...**

 **\- Du calme, Octavia !** la calmais-je. **Je suis là, je suis là.**

 **\- Tu m'as fait peur grand frère. Tu es parti il y a près de 4 heures, on commençait à s'inquiéter. Où es-tu ? Tu es au Mont...**

 **-Non,** la coupais-je. **Je suis dans la forêt à l'abri.**

\- **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans un abri alors que la tempête du siècle s'abat sur le camp, rentre immédiatement !** me rabroue Raven qui a décidé de se mêler de la conversation. Clarke sourit quand elle entend la voix de son amie.

 **\- On se calme les filles.** J'essaie de dissimuler mon sourire mais je n'y arrive pas. **J'ai retrouvé Clarke. Je suis avec elle.**

Ils doivent savoir au ton de ma voix que je ne rigole pas et j'entends des cris de joie de l'autre côté du transmetteur. Nous éclatons de rire de notre côté et cela se voit immédiatement que Clarke est soulagée et détendue. J'attrape sa main que je serre doucement et elle me sourit tendrement.

\- **Clarke ! Clarke ! Reviens vite, on doit fêter ton retour. Le Monty's Moonshine coule à flot !** J'ai du mal à discerner les voix de chacun mais Clarke prend la parole brièvement.

 **\- Dès que la tempête se calme, nous rentrons au camp et j'irais boire un coup avec vous,** dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

 **\- Tu me dois déjà un verre Princesse...** lui rappelais-je. Sa tête change quand elle comprend que j'ai lu la lettre qu'elle a confié à Nyko.

 **\- C'est avec toi que je partagerais le premier verre,** me promet-t-elle.

\- **On doit vous laisser, on doit garder de la batterie pour demain au cas où** , dis-je à mes amis qui râlent déjà.

 **\- D'accord. La machine est terminée, nous préparons les affaires. On cherche encore juste un moyen de trouver l'entrée du passage. À demain, grand frère.**

Je coupe la conversation du transmetteur sous le regard inquisiteur de Clarke. Je repose mon talkie-walkie dans mon sac quand je vois que la toile de la tente est recouverte de dessins de Clarke. Quand soudain un motif à côté de sa tête captive mon attention. Un phare. Je me souviens où j'ai déjà vu ce dessin. Je me rassois d'un coup pour fouiller dans ma poche et ressortir la lettre que mon amie m'avait laissé à TonDC. Clarke effleure la feuille posée au sol et me sourit timidement. Sur le coin du mot, le même phare. Celui de La cité de la Lumière. Je dois lui poser la question :

 **\- Clarke ? Tu es déjà allée dans ce phare ?**

 **\- Non. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?** s'enquit-elle.

 **\- Où l'as-tu vu alors ? C'est important.**

Elle ne me répond pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle me cache. Et je remets les pièces du puzzle en place.

 **\- Au Mont Weather ? Tu as vu les plans là-bas. Je sais que tu y a été, tu me l'as dit aussi. J'ai vu tes sépultures, surtout celle de Maya qui est magnifique. Et j'ai vu ton mot. J'y suis allé bien avant de découvrir ta lettre. Ça fait 5 mois que je te cherchais, j'ai exploité toutes les pistes possibles, Clarke.** Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui esquisse un geste vers moi et qui pose sa main sur mon bras. Je trésaille légèrement. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi tactiles en si peu de temps.

 **\- J'ai passé 3 semaines là-bas,** me confessa Clarke. **Et en regardant ce que cachait Dante dans son ordinateur, je suis tombée sur les plans et les dossiers de cette île et de ce phare. Il est magnifique. Et je me suis dit que si mon retour au camp Jaha était un fiasco, je partirais pour cette île.**

Et dire que tout cela était lié et qu'elle allait peut-être rejoindre Murphy… Qui sait ce qui pouvait advenir là-bas avec la menace de Alie.

 **\- Tu allais t'y rendre comment ?**

 **\- Par un réseau souterrain.** **L'entrée n'est pas loin de notre camp d'ailleurs. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes cela Bellamy ? Tu es sur le qui-vive depuis que tu as vu le dessin.**

 **\- As-tu encore les plans ?** la pressais-je. Si elle les a, cela va nous faciliter la tâche et moins risquer nos vies.

 **\- Oui, mais avant que je te les confie, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe,** négocia-t-elle. Notre princesse exigeante est de retour et cela me fait sourire.

Je lui raconte l'appel de Murphy 2 jours auparavant alors que j'étais sur le point de la chercher, le décès de Jaha, qui a l'air de la toucher un peu, et la sombre menace qui plane sur nous d'un moment à un autre. Avant que je finisse mon histoire, elle me donne les 3 pages manquantes et les détaille. Tout le chemin, les indications et les informations qui manquaient à Monty et Raven y sont marqués. Clarke était la clé qui allait tous sûrement nous sauver. Le destin a été contre moi pendant 5 mois mais en moins de 5 heures, il a presque résolu tous mes problèmes. Sous un élan de joie et de soulagement, je me penche pour embrasser Clarke sur la joue. Je me rends compte de ce que j'ai fait quand je la vois rougir violemment.

 **\- Merci** , murmurais-je gêné par mon excès de bonne humeur. **Je vais appeler Raven un court instant pour la prévenir.**

Clarke hoche la tête en silence et je m'occupe de mon transmetteur pendant qu'elle se couche. Au bout d'un moment, où au camp mes amis sont soulagés que les plans des souterrains soit retrouvés, je décide de me coucher de l'autre côté de la tente. Je me glisse sous le grand sac de couchage mais, pour éviter de toucher Clarke, je lui tourne le dos. On ne s'est pas vu pendant 5 mois et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des contacts avec elle. Clarke doit me prendre pour un fou. Je rumine mes idées noires en espérant dormir le plus vite possible pour échapper à cette tension. J'entends la respiration de Clarke s'accélérer et, avant que je dise quelque chose, elle parle d'une petite voix :

 **\- Quand tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu n'as jamais cessé de me chercher, j'étais soulagée. Je pensais que personne n'irais à ma recherche, que c'était à moi de faire le premier pas.** Elle semble prendre son courage à deux mains avant de se lancer. **Je voulais que tu me trouves Bellamy. Je t'ai laissé ce mot au Mont Weather juste avant mon départ car je savais qu'à un moment ou un autre tu allais y aller. Mais je te l'ai quand même suggérer dans la lettre que je t'ai écrite bien après. Pas que j'avais envie de jouer à distance le rôle de co-leader.** Elle lâche un petit rire nerveux, j'avais tellement envie de connaître toute son histoire. Je me retourne pour lui faire face et me rend compte qu'elle s'est approchée de moi.

 **\- Je me souciais constamment de vous et de toi aussi, Bellamy,** me confia-t-elle, ses joues légèrement roses. **Puis quelques temps après j'ai été attaqué par une bête et j'ai dû aller à TonDC. J'étais tellement près de vous, j'avais envie de prendre mon sac et de te rejoindre. Mais j'avais besoin d'être digne de moi-même et de vous. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour me pardonner et je t'ai laissé cette lettre. J'avais envie que tu aies une preuve de ma bonne foi. Après que j'ai aidé le peuple de la foret, j'avais pris la décision de revenir mais Lexa en a décidé autrement. Et après Polis, j'avais envie de retrouver ma maison mais j'avais des doutes. Je suis passé au Mont Weather pour me ravitailler et j'ai vu ton mot. Et c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu envie de revenir. Parce que le camp Jaha n'est pas ma maison, c'est toi ma maison.**

Ses révélations font l'effet d'un feu d'artifice dans ma poitrine et c'est une révélation pour moi. J'ai des sentiments pour Clarke et il faut que je le lui dise mais, avant que je puisse lui répondre, elle met sa main sur mon torse et chuchote :

 **\- Dans tous mes moments de doute, tu étais dans ma tête. J'essayais de me remémorer toutes nos bonnes actions et tes paroles positives. J'espérais aussi que tu ne m'en voudrais pas. Tu étais mon phare qui me guidait dans mes moments sombres et de doutes.**

La proximité de la tente et les dernières paroles qu'elle me dit font craquer la carapace que je m'étais construit depuis son départ et toutes mes bonne résolutions s'envolent. Je réduis la distance pour poser mes lèvres sur celle de Clarke. C'est juste un effleurement mais le besoin était irrépressible. Clarke a l'air sonnée par ce que je viens de faire et a les yeux grand ouvert.

 **\- J'ai pensé à toi à chaque instant, Clarke. Les seuls buts que j'avais ces derniers mois, c'était mettre notre peuple en sécurité, garder Octavia en vie et te retrouver,** avouais-je. **Lire ton message, ta lettre et voir tout ce que tu as fait pour te faire pardonner augmentait à chaque fois mon envie de te revoir. Tu étais la raison pour laquelle je me battais pour notre peuple, tu es la raison qui ne m'a pas fait sombrer.**

Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas moi qui fait le premier pas, mais Clarke. Elle appuie plus fortement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je sens qu'elle a pleuré car ses lèvres ont un goût de sel. Je m'approche d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos corps se touchent complètement. Clarke s'accroche à mes épaules en même temps qu'elle approfondit le baiser. C'est tendre, patient et magnifique de laisser parler nos sentiments. C'en est presque grisant. Je joue avec ses cheveux blonds quand je sens sa langue contre la mienne et cette fois-ci, je ne me contrôle plus. Je la fais basculer au-dessus de moi. Elle pousse une sorte de ronronnement qui me pousse à aller plus loin. Je passe mes mains sous son t-shirt et elle fait pareil de son coté sur moi. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, ses murmures, ses gémissements, ses mains me font perdre la tête mais je me ressaisis. C'est Clarke, pas une fille de passage dans ma tente. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps et de rendre les choses parfaite pour elle, après tout ce que nous avons traversé. Je reprends le pouvoir en la basculant et je me retrouve au-dessus d'elle. Je l'embrasse passionnément encore quelques secondes avant de poser mon front contre le sien. Nous gardons nos yeux fermés mais je sens nos souffles saccadés.

 **\- Clarke,** haletais-je. **Nous avons tout le temps, je n'ai pas envie de presser les choses et...**

 **\- Tout le temps ?** **Je te rappelle que si on n'arrive pas à désactiver Alie dans les temps, nous sommes mort dans tout au plus 4 jours. On a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.** Ses yeux transpercent les miens et, à ce moment-là, je m'avoue vaincu.

Aucun de nous deux parle, on se bataille pour enlever les vêtements de l'autre et je passe le reste de la nuit à lui prouver mon amour, profiter et rattraper tout ce temps.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, le soleil transperce la tente et j'admire les dessins de Clarke. En parlant de cette dernière, elle est accrochée à moi, une jambe à travers les miennes, sa main sur mon torse et sa tête nichée dans mon cou. Je hume ses cheveux et la serre contre moi. On risque de tous mourir dans les heures à venir mais je suis le plus heureux des hommes. Je repousse une mèche du front de Clarke qui s'éveille doucement. Elle lève subitement la tête, semble perdue pendant une seconde, puis me fait un magnifique sourire et m'embrasse tendrement. Je romps le baiser et m'exclame :

 **\- Je serais bien resté avec toi ici jusqu'à ce qu'on finisse en poussière mais Octavia risque de retourner toute la foret pour nous retrouver et nous avons le monde à sauver, c'est le plus important !**

Cela la fait rire et nous nous séparons pour nous rhabiller et commencer à ranger les affaires. Je vais nourrir Maximus, qui a l'air de bouder car il est resté dehors une partie de la nuit. Je lui donne une pomme, son encas préféré selon Clarke. Je plie la tente quand elle me demande :

 **\- Quel est le plan pour la suite ? Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Raven mais je n'ai pas tout écouté.**

J'époussète mon pantalon et mets mon sac sur mes épaules avant de lui répondre :

 **\- Nous rentrons au camp, on donne les plans à Raven, nous attendons l'appel de Murphy demain, on met le point final à notre plan et nous partirons pour La Cité de la Lumière juste après. Et le plus important** , lui dis-je en prenant sa main, **on fait ça, ensemble.**

Elle entremêle ses doigts au miens, se met sur la pointe des pieds, m'embrasse sur les lèvres et me murmure :

 **\- Ensemble.**

* * *

 **Voila ! C'était le cinquième et dernier chapitre de HMKM. J'espère que vous me détestez pas pour cette fin ouverte qui ne répond pas à toutes les questions, mais je trouvais que c'était la fin parfaite.**

 **Puis, j'aimerais bien une dernière review de chacun d'entre vous pour savoir ce qui vous as plu ou non dans mon histoire !**

 **Sinon, si vous avez aimé ma fiction, je vous annonce que je suis en train d'en écrire une autre qui s'appellera "Café, inconnu et écriture". Et que ça sera une fiction... BELLARKE ! Je vais pas abandonner notre petit couple adorée de sitôt ! Et ça sera une fiction Modern AU. Le premier chapitre sera sûrement publié fin octobre...**

 **Sinon, je voulais remercier plusieurs personnes :**

 **-VOUS : Vous tous qui me lisez et qui postez des reviews, vous êtes très importants pour les auteurs !** **Je voulais remercier chacun d'entres vous, inscrits et guest, pour tous les encouragements et les reviews que vous avez laissez. Je n'aurais sûrement pas continuer si je n'avais pas eu vos messages.** **Merci infiniment de me suivre à travers mes histoires. Vous êtes adorables, même vos plus petits des mots me pousse à aller plus loin ! Puis vous me faites rire quand vous spéculez sur tel ou tel choses dans mon histoire, n'arrêtez pas d'être si formidable !**

 **-Vanille : Grâce à HMKM, j'ai pu rencontrer Vanille qui laisse des reviews si longue qu'il faut 10 minutes pour les lire ! XD Elles sont tellement constructives qu'elle m'ont aidé à comprendre ce qui plaisait au lecteurs et ce que je devais modifié. En plus, elle est aussi tarée que moi ! Merci de m'encourager Vanille !**

 **-Camille : Merci de tout mon coeur à ma BFF, parce que c'est grâce à elle que j'ai écris la première fois il y a près de 2 ans. Je n'avais jamais pensé aimé écrire avant d'écrire avec elle des histoires. C'est grâce à toi tout ça Honey. Merci d'être la dans mes moments de doutes et de m'encourager dans mes projet perso. Love U Hon'.**

 **Puis sans oublier La Team Bobby sans qui je ne serais pas là à écrire des fictions Bellarke :**

 **-Estelle : Ma petite Estelle, merci d'être autant présente et me soutenir dans mon histoire ! C'est tellement inspirant de pouvoir se serrez les coudes entre auteurs, et j'espère réellement que ton histoire ira loin. Puis VIVE LA TEAM BOBBY car sans la Team Bobby, on s'ennuieraient. Donc merci merci merci ma petite maman Estelle. (Et par la même aller lire sa fiction Together? Qui est un pur bijou)**

 **-Amandine : Ma chère Amandine qui ma harcelé, maltraité et tout ce qui est possible pour que je publie HMKM. Même si je lui promettais que j'allais lui envoyé tel ou tel chapitre et que ça n'arrivais pas, elle était très patiente. C'est une fille en or qui ira loin. Bref, merci d'avoir cru en moi et à mon histoire, d'avoir corrigé toutes mes fautes d'orthographe et d'avoir ton avis. Je pourrais plus me passer de toi désormais même si tu m'énerve comme une petite soeur chiante. Love U.**

 **Donc, voilà c'est la fin de Heal Me Kill Me, mais pas la fin de mes écrits.**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **-Géraldine !**


End file.
